Between losers and winners
by NightbirdFF
Summary: Blaine Anderson est un nouvel élève au lycée McKinley de Lima dans l'Ohio, mais ce n'est pas un nouveau comme les autres, c'est un célèbre joueur de football américain et aussi connu pour sa voix, malgré toutes les personnes qui lui tournent autour, Blaine ne fait attention qu'à une seule personne... (PAUSE)
1. Le nouvel élève

_**Hello je suis un petit nouveau, c'est ma toute première fanfiction, c'est même la première fois que j'écris un truc en dehors de mes cours et j'espère que ça va plaire, j'adore Klaine alors ma première histoire est sur eux mais ce n'est pas Kurt et Blaine à chaque ligne, c'est McKinley dans l'ensemble, et je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes, même quand je relis plusieurs fois je les vois pas toutes, laisser votre avis pour savoir si ça vaut vraiment le coup de continuer,voila, merci. **_

Chapitre 1 : Nouvel élève.

Kurt Hummel était surement le garçon le plus fier de son lycée, tête relevé, torse bombé, regard méprisant aux autres élèves, droit, démarche élégante.. Il était définitivement l'ados le plus fier, la première fois qu'on le voyait on pouvait penser qu'il était aussi le garçon au top du top de son lycée, respecté, entouré d'amis, toujours invité par ci et là... Avoir la côté quoi. Mais pourtant il n'en était rien, Kurt n'avait rien à voir avec ce genre de personne, c'était tout l'inverse, il paraissait sûr mais en réalité il était terrifié à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans ce lycée de Lima, dans l'Ohio. Evidemment Kurt avait des amis, mais beaucoup moins que ce à quoi on s'attend, sa bande d'amis n'était autre que les membres du Glee Club du lycée, tous traités comme des moins que rien, même les footballeurs du groupe, à leur rentré au Club des homo ils avaient vite descendus dans l'estime de leur coéquipier, pourtant ils faisaient les deux et si ça n'avait pas toujours été facile ils s'entendaient plutôt bien au final. Mais revenons à ce cher Kurt... C'était un grand garçon au cheveux châtains toujours bien coiffés grâce à sa laque sans laquelle il serait totalement paumé, aussi paumé que sans toutes ses crèmes qu'il appliquait matin et soir pour garder "une peau douce et parfaite dans n'importe quelle situation" comme il le disait si bien à son père lorsque ce dernier osait demandé à quoi ça servait... En général Kurt se tourna vers son père un air menaçant sur le visage, il faisait un petit mouvement de tête comme s'il était choqué et répondait ça, puis s'en suivait un looong discours auquel son père mettait rapidement à terme en quittant le sanctuaire qu'était la chambre de son fils, enfin sanctuaire d'après son fils.

Alors que Kurt faisait son entrée au lycée au bras de sa meilleure amie Mercedes, le jeune homme se stoppa net arrêtant son amie dans sa marche, elle se retourna prête à sermonner son ami de s'arrêter comme ça sans prévenir mais devant son air choqué elle n'en fit rien, elle tourna sa tête dans la direction que regardait Kurt, elle sut tout de suite pourquoi il s'était arrêté en bloquant l'entrée, un putain de nouveau, vu que Mercedes n'avait jamais vu ce garçon ici, était contre une rangée de casier entouré d'une masse d'autres élèves, quelques filles y compris, enfin.. Surtout des filles en fait, Mercedes tira Kurt par le bras décidant que s'approcher pour savoir pourquoi tant de monde était autour de cette personne n'était pas mal, en s'approchant les deux amis remarquèrent Puck, Finn, Mike et Sam sur le point d'exploser, Kurt qui ne s'était toujours pas remit de ce nouveau mec qu'il trouvait sacrément supermegafoxyawesomehot pour faire court entendit à peine Finn leur crier :

« Putain, hé ! Hé ! C'est Blaine Anderson ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Blaine Anderson dans ce lycée ! Haha !

- Ah super.. répondit la jeune fille qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était ce...

- Mercedes ? Il a bien dit Blaine Anderson ? Kurt semblait enfin être sortit de sa transe, ce qui fit sourire Mercedes.

- Bah ouais. D'où tu le connais ?

- Mercedes, ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de lui ! »

Mercedes réfléchit un moment, si Kurt connaissait elle devait forcément connaître, elle resta silencieuse le regard dirigé vers le plafon, comme si ce dernier allait lui donner la réponse, soudain la voix de ce nouveau si connu s'éleva :

« Ok, s'il vous plais ! Il mit ses mains devant et fit reculer les élèves qui le collait trop, ils reculèrent tous sans poser de questions, on aurait dit qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour lui, ils bousculèrent Kurt et Mercedes au passage, coupant Mercedes dans son réflexion, Kurt s'en fichait, il était absorbé par les yeux de Blaine, d'une couleur indéfinissable, entre le vert, le marron et le mordoré, tout simplement magnifique, les même yeux qui croisèrent les siens le faisait rougir au passage et baisser le regard, c'est à peine s'il vu le sourire amical que lui fit "la star", sourire qui fit fondre Kurt, si Mercedes ne lui avait pas attrapé le bras en poussant une exclamation il se serait évanouie

- Mais oui, meilleur joueur de lycée de l'Ohio alors qu'il n'a que 17 ans, passé à la TV parce que pour le "récompenser" de ses talents de quaterback, les dirigeants de l'équipe de l'Ohio l'avait envoyé à un stage, maintenant des universités le veule ! Et le titre du meilleur jeune chanteur des Communal, Régional et National, ne me dis pas qu'il est dans ce lycée tout pou... Mais Mercedes fut coupé par Kurt qui fit un "chuuut" alors que Blaine reprenait la parole.

- Ok alors, euh.. Merci pour votre acceuil, c'est pas vrai, ce garçon a tout pour lui, de magnifiques cheveux bouclés court, des yeux magnifiques, un sourire à fondre la banquise, des muscles bien visible sous sont t-shirt col en V blanc moulant et une voix terriblement sexy.. Mais les cours vont bientôt com.. la sonnerie retentit et un petit rire parcouru la foule d'élève , voila ça c'est fait. Et je dois me rendre au bureau du principal Figgins, alors, s'il vous plais, reculez et allez en cours, merci.»

Il avait parlé calmement et tous lui obéir, bientôt le couloir se vida, Kurt entendit les filles glousser et murmurer parce que Blaine les avaient sois disant regardé un instant dans les yeux en souriant mais Kurt n'y prêta pas attention, seul quelques footballeurs dont ceux du Glee Club et Kurt avec Mercedes étaient encore devant Blaine maintenant, ce dernier parlait à Azimio (une grosse brute de footballeur qui faisait partit de ceux qui en faisait à voir à Kurt).

« Hé, yo, Azimio, je suis dans l'équipe, d'un air fier il frappa le "M" de sa veste de football pour lui montrer, geste qui fit hausser les sourcils triangulaires de Blaine, et j'aimerais savoir, sérieux ?! Tu viens là ?

- Euh.. Ecoute... Azimio ? Je dois justement aller voir Figgins à propos de ça, on se revoit plus tard, ok ?

- Ok, allez les mecs on y va ! Il lança un regard aux membres du Glee Club encore présent, c'est à dire, Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam, Mercedes et Kurt, son regard s'attarda sur le jeune Kurt. Hé homo ! Tu perd ton temps, lâche Mônsieur Anderson, c'est pas un pédé ! Il fit un mouvement de tête et partit»

Blaine ouvrit légèrement sa bouche en regardant les footballeurs partirent, il lança un regard aux quatre chanteurs-footballeurs encore là les mettant au défi de rire mais, seul les froncés de sourcils de ces derniers lui répondirent, son regard s'adoucit, satisfait, il tapota l'épaule de Kurt en remettant son sac sur son épaule :

« Courage. »

Il lui fit un légé sourire et partit laissant un Kurt complètement ahuri le regarder partir, le mouvement avait entraîné l'odeur du célèbre joueur de foot et chanteur et Kurt resta un instant dans son monde fixant le couloir par où Blaine avait disparu.

« Mec.. dit Puck, mec, Blaine Anderson t'as parlé ! Puck était tout excité.

- Les gars, rappela Mercedes, on est censé être en cours »

Tous la regarda, y compris Kurt, et ils foncèrent en cours...

OoOo

En cours, Kurt regardait par la fenêtre, pensif, ce Blaine occupait son esprit, il sourit bêtement en pensa, qu'il lui avait adressé la parole, il avait l'air choqué de la phrase d'Azimio, pour Kurt, ce Anderson était tout simplement parfait, il s'éloigna un peu plus dans sa rêverie, s'autorisant un petit fantasme, Blaine et lui qui s'embrassant, il fut sortie de cette rêverie par la voix de sa professeure de français avancé :

« Kurt, tu n'es pas dispensé de te lever comme le reste de la classe lorsque Monsieur le principal fait son entrée ! Il tourna précipitamment sa tête vers tous les regards tournés vers lui rougissant de honte.

- Désolé Madame, désolé Monsieur le principal, murmura-t-il.

- Bien, essayez vous, répondit le principal en s'adressant à toute la classe, vous avez certainement remarqué un nouveau ce matin.. Kurt releva sa tête aussi vite qu'il put et vit Blaine à côté de Figgins, il ne l'avait même pas vu, super, la honte devant lui... Monsieur Blaine Anderson ici présent va intégrer votre cours de français avancé, il sera également en cours avancé de mathématiques et de physique, merci de le respecter, au revoir.»

Sur ces mots Figgins quitta la salle de classe, Madame Machecourt s'approcha de Blaine et Kurt fit un regard circulaire autour de la classe, elle lui cherchait une place et son coeur s'affola alors qu'il s'aperçut que la seule place disponible était à côté de lui (Mercedes et Tina était juste devant lui) elles se retournèrent d'un même geste avec un clin d'oeil en entendant la jeune prof de français dire à Blaine d'aller à côté de Kurt, il afficha un grand sourire et acquiesça avant de se diriger vers sa nouvelle place, place définitive jusqu'à la fin de l'année et aujourd'hui ils n'étaient que le 26 septembre.

« Alors on est étourdit.. Kurt.»

Kurt se raidit alors que Blaine s'installait sur la chaise à côté de lui, il sortit ses affaires l'air de rien mais Kurt de son côté n'en pouvait plus, il se souvenait de son prénom et.. Mon dieu mais que son odeur était enivrante... Kurt devint rouge tomate et fit volontairement tomber un stylo, comme une excuse pour disparaître sous la table, d'ailleurs il aurait bien voulu disparaître six pieds sous terre, il se calma et resurgit en se raclant la gorge, il essaya de se concentrer sur la fin du cours mais difficile quand ce satané Blaine qui est censé être bon vu son inscription en cours avancé de français, vous demande sans cesse de l'aider pendant un exercice écrit...

La fin de l'heure de Kurt était un véritable calvaire, Blaine lui souriait sans cesse et le regardait avec intention quand il lui expliquait, Kurt était sûr qu'il avait passé l'heure à rougir, quel honte, surtout que toutes les filles de la classe se retournaient toutes les deux minutes pour voir si le jeune brun talentueux était là, comme si en l'espace de deux minutes il pouvait disparaître !

Ce fut un grand soulagement quand la cloche retentit, il quitta la salle de classe précipitamment suivit de Mercedes et Tina, comme prévu, Mercedes le taquina pendant toute leur prochaine heure, ils avaient été rejoins de Rachel et Mercedes lui raconta, les deux filles tapèrent sur le système de Kurt une heure entière, et ce n'était que le début de la journée...

OoOo

« Kurt ? fit une voix grave et sexy derrière lui, il n'eu même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, de plus son odeur envahit ses narines en un rien de temps, il se détourna de son casier, tenant toujours son livre ouvert pour des révisions de dernière minutes, il prit un air faussement surprit de voir Blaine mais lui adressa un réel sourire.

- O..Oui ?

- Tout à l'heure tu avais oublié ... il lui tendit un cahier, ça. »

Kurt saisit son cahier d'exercices et murmura un petit "merci" avant de retourna à son casier, il souffla doucement croyant Blaine partit mais son odeur restait, il risqua un regard derrière lui et vit toujours le brun, il regardait la porte de son casier.

« Tu chante ? Tu fais partis d'un Glee Club ? lui lança le brun sans détourner son regard du casier.

- Euh ou.. oui ... je .. suis dans le Glee Club justement, il suivit le regard de Blaine, leur première année au Glee Club.

- Oh, super. Bon, je te laisse Kurt et n'oubli pas, on a des exercices de français pour demain, met toi vite au travail, il lui fit un clin d'oeil et partit.»

Kurt haussa un sourcil se demandant pourquoi il lui rappelait ça, il le savait, il le regarda partir avant de se rendre compte que une bonne dizaine de filles avaient arrêtées ce qu'elles faisaient pour observer la scène, Mercedes, Tina et Rachel y compris, Rachel qui se trouvait en compagnie de Finn, qui ne revenait pas que Blaine parle à Kurt. Une fille visiblement dégoutté lança à Kurt :

« Ouvre ce fichu cahier ! »

Il la regarda un instant, les visages se tournant vers elle, cependant il s'exécuta et alors qu'il l'ouvrit à la page de ses derniers exercices il y vit un papier, il le prit, le retourna et vit un numéro inscrit dessus...

Le numéro de téléphone de Blaine...


	2. Pas ce à quoi on s'attendait vraiment

Chapitre 2 : Pas ce à quoi on s'attendait vraiment.

Ok donc, résumons, aujourd'hui, un jour pourtant comme les autres, enfin, pas tout à fait comme les autres, un nouveau était arrivé à McKinley, pas n'importe quel nouveau, mais Monsieur Blaine Anderson en personne, le plus parfait des êtres humains d'après Kurt, et.. Tout l'Ohio entier, ce Blaine, pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, n'est autre que le talentueux petit ados de Westerville, un ados qui s'est distingué en football, excellent quaterback il est vite passé à la vitesse supérieur lors d'un match de l'équipe de son lycée, Blaine n'était alors qu'un quaterback parmi tant d'autres dans l'Ohio mais les Warriors (nom de l'équipe de la Dalton Academy, précédent lycée du jeune homme) lui avait permis de réaliser un de ses rêves en faisant venir le recruteur Cooter Menkins, recruteur de l'équipe de l'université d'Etat de l'Ohio, Cooter avait était époustouflé par Blaine, rapide, précis et une gueule d'ange, tout ce qu'il faut, alors que Blaine n'avait que 16 ans, il le fit intégrer l'équipe de l'Ohio, Blaine devint alors un membre de l'équipe des Buckeyes, bien qu'il fut déjà très doué pour ce qu'il faisait il devait passer des tests, tests qu'il ne réussi pas sans mal mais qu'il réussit, il devint alors remplaçant, au début il passait ses matchs à s'ennuyer sur le bord du terrain mais un jour le quterback, Joe Bauserman reçu un violent coup, lui cassant un bras, la chance pour Blaine, le match suivant, Cooter fit entrer le jeune Anderson, qui, à la surprise général s'en sortit à merveille, à partir de là tout avait commencé, le lendemain les journaux parlaient de ce jeune "prodige" qui avait sauvé les Buckeyes et les journaux télés suivirent, très vite, Blaine devint "la nouvelle star" à la mode, toutes les filles s'arrachaient ses photos, cherchaient à le rencontrer, lui écrire, et en voyant son physique, on ne se posait pas vraiment la question : pourquoi ?

Blaine, qui adore la musique, profita de son succès pour montrer sa voix à tous, aussi, après, avant un match, il chantait l'hymne national pour le plus grand plaisir des spectateurs, après ça il redevenait sérieux et faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, il remportait match sur match et Cooter eu des demandes pour acheter Blaine, il les refusas toutes catégoriquement, il avait là une perle, et Blaine ne voulait pas non plus quitter l'Ohio, cependant lorsque les Violets de New York demandèrent pour un stage, Cooter ne dit pas non, là bas le jeune ados y rencontra, une partie de l'équipe des Giants qui avait bien voulu se prêter au jeu le temps d'une semaine, Blaine en revint ravi.

Mais passons, Blaine était toujours dans l'Ohio, plus beau et talentueux que jamais, une seule question occupait les esprits à présent : pourquoi se retrouver à McKinley ? La Dalton était une vieille école privé pour garçon qui avait une politique sévère, surtout concernant le harcèlement et tous les ados qui étaient brutalisés souhaitaient de tout leur coeur y entrer, le hic ? La place pour y entrer est chère, alors pourquoi ce garçon qui a tout en un claquement de doigt venait dans ce pauvre lycée pourrie qu'était McKinley ?

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kurt Hummel était toujours devant son casier, tenant ce simple bout de papier qui valait de l'or, les filles de ce lycée tueraient pour l'avoir et vu leur regard, Kurt préféra sage de le remettre à sa place avant de ranger le cahier dans son sac, c'est d'un beau rouge vif qu'il rejoignit ses trois amies et Finn quelques casiers plus loin, les filles le suivaient des yeux et il n'aimait pas ça...

« Bah quoi ? lança Mercedes en saisissant le bras du jeune homme tout rouge face à elle, vous avez jamais vu quelqu'un donner un numéro ?!

- C'est bon Mercedes, n'empire pas les choses, lui murmura Kurt les dents serrées, partons de là.. »

Ils partirent tous les cinq laissant les ados derrière eux, Finn parlait dans sa barbe alors que la cloche sonnait la reprise des cours, il partit de son côté rejoignant Puck et Mike, Tina alla retrouver Artie et Kurt partit avec Rachel et Mercedes à son cours d'histoire.

OoOo

Voila, matinée de passer, encore quatre heures de supplices, le Glee Club et hop de retour à la maison !

Kurt arriva à la cantine toujours accompagné de ses fidèles c'est à dire, Rachel, Tina et Mercedes, ils parlaient du Glee Club, des chansons qu'ils aimeraient chanter au Selection qui arrivait vite, Kurt rit légèrement, rire qui se stoppa lorsqu'il vit Blaine, seul, à une table, tous le regardait et mourrait d'envie de rejoindre le bel athlète à sa table mais personne n'osa, personne sauf les footballeurs, qui sautèrent sur l'occasion, Kurt entendu la voix d'Azimio s'adresser à lui comme si c'était un vieil ami, mais Blaine y répondit sans grande conviction, mais ils les laissas s'asseoir, Finn et Puck allaient suivre mais Rachel les arrêtas, les New Directions rejoignirent alors leur table habituel, qui, comme par hasard n'était pas loin de celle de Blaine, ils se mirent à discuter mais Kurt ne participa pas, il regardait Blaine, et les filles de la table qui s'en rendirent vite compte, mais elles préféra ne rien dire, gardant ça pour plus tard... Kurt entendait tout de la conversation :

« Alors Blaine, tu compte te joindre à nous j'espère ? demanda Azimio.

- Je sais pas, vous avez un bon quaterback, non ? Azimio éclata de rire, la conversation à la table du Glee Club s'arrêta et ils se tournèrent vers les footballeurs, Azimio en profita.

- Ce grand dadet gay de Hudson ? Laisse moi rire, il nous faut un vrai quaterback ! La réaction de Finn fut immédiate, il devint rouge et serra les poings, les petites mains de Rachel vinrent les couvrir et elle lui murmura à l'oreille, Azimio reprit, Blaine, un conseil d'ami, ne rejoins JAMAIS cette table, c'est la table des losers, mec, le Glee Club.

Blaine lança un regard à la table, ses yeux se stoppèrent un instant sur Kurt qui détourna le regard, Blaine regarda son assiette en continuant de manger puis dit tranquillement. Peut-être devrais-tu y aller dans ce cas.. »

La cantine était devenue silencieuse lorsque Azimio avait éclaté de rire et tous écoutaient à présent, Azimio arrêta net de sourire, ses coéquipiers eut un quelques ricanement à l'égard du noir costaud de leur équipe, quelques élèves firent de même, Azimio rentra dans une rage noir mais elle ne sortit pas, ce dernier serra les poings comme Finn l'avait fait un instant plus tôt mais ne répondit rien, Blaine soupira et s'en rien dire se leva, il prit sa veste sous son bras, prit son plateau et se dirigea vers la tables du Glee Club.

« Hey, tous le regardèrent avec des gros yeux, le regard de Blaine arriva à Kurt et il lui sourit. Salut, Kurt..

- Hey.. Il baissa les yeux, Blaine s'adressa à toute la table.

- Je suis un loser, alors puis-je m'asseoir avec vous ? Les New Directions, trop abasourdis pour parler acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, Blaine s'installa alors en face de Kurt, il avait parlé fort et il balaya le self du regard défiant quiconque de l'insulter, sous le regard sévère de Blaine tous retournèrent à leurs discussions. Merci, c'est sympa, à ce qu'il parait vous êtes tous du Glee Club ?

- C'est exact ! Rachel tendit sa main à Blaine qui la saisit et la serra, je suis Rachel Berry, la leader et lui, elle posa sa main sur le bras de Finn, c'est Finn Hudson, mon petit ami et le leader.

- Enchanté Rachel, Finn.. Il lui fit un signe de tête, voyant juste son coup de tête sans un regard Blaine reprit, Finn Hudson, hein ?.. L'intéressé releva sa tête.

- Ouais, mais vas-y, prend le poste, j'en ai rien à faire.

- J'ai pas l'intention de te prendre le poste.. Il y a un Club de boxe ici ?

Attendez une seconde ! Il fait de la boxe en plus ? Kurt cru qu'il allait s'évanouir en imaginant Blaine, torse nu, vêtu d'un simple débardeur en sueur à force de se déchaîner sur un simple sac de boxe.

- Ouais, y en a un, répondit simplement Puck.

- Oh cool, il regarda sa montre et se leva en mettant sa veste, je dois y aller, il allait partir mais il se stoppa son plateau dans les mains, et dîtes.. Le Glee Club, c'est quand ? »

OoOo

Pour la deuxième heure de la journée, Kurt se retrouvait avec Blaine dans un cours avancé, il détestait Mercedes qui l'avait lâché pour aller avec Tina qui était de retour dans le cours avancé de physique-chimie.

« Hey, encore salut, je peux ? Blaine montra le tabouret à côté de celui de Kurt.

- Bien sûr.. Il y eu un moment de silence, il écoutait Monsieur Henon parler, il parlait de faire des groupes de deux pour des expériences, Blaine se pencha vers Kurt et chuchota à son oreille, action qui fit frissonner Kurt de la tête au pied, sentir son souffle chaud dans son oreille lui faisait du bien, enfin, bref.. Tu as regardé tes devoirs en français ?

- Hum ... Non, je.. J'ai pas eu le temps encore.

- Oh, heum, ok.

- Bien formez les groupes ! annonça le professeur.

- Tu te met avec moi ? demanda directement Blaine à Kurt.

Kurt se tourna désespérément vers ses amies qui lui fit un clin d'oeil, il ravala sa colère et sourit à Blaine, après c'était pas plus mal.

- Oui, volontiers, il commençait à apprécier Blaine, pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas avant de le connaître, mais il avait toujours cru que Blaine était un de ses jeunes péteux, même si Blaine ne montrait pas cette image de lui, Kurt l'avait imaginé comme ça pour il ne sait quelle raison..

- Cool, je vais chercher le matériel, attend, il revint quelques minutes plus tard chargé du matériel, voila !

Ils attendirent ensuite que leur apporte les feuille d'instructions, une fois les feuilles en main, Blaine se transforma en élève sérieux, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il le trouvait vraiment mignon comme ça, lunettes de chimiste sur le nez, le front plissé par la concentration, ses vêtement couvert par la blouse blanche.. Quand Blaine lui parla il n'entendit même pas, perdit dans la contemplation de son camarade.

-Hé ! Kurt ?

- Uh ? Qu.. Quoi ? Les joues de Kurt rosirent légèrement.

- Tu peux mettre quelques gouttes dans les ballons s'te plais ? Kurt tenait un ballon dans sa main droite contenant un liquide transparent et un autre ballon de son autre main, contenant un autre liquide transparent.

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Il prit la pipette et déboucha l'acide qu'il poussa un peu plus loin sur la table, il en mit dans la pipette et versa le continue dans les ballons, goutte par goutte, Blaine l'observait faire, et deux tables devant eux, Mercedes aussi observait Kurt, enfin plus les deux garçons qu'elle trouvait craquants ensembles, à ce moment là c'était officiel, Mercedes Jones, les voulaient ensemble...


	3. Le réel Blaine

Chapitre 3 : Le réel Blaine.

Franchement, y croyez-vous ? Qui aurait pensé que je parlerai à Blaine Anderson un jour ? Bien sûr il est de l'Ohio, mais je ne l'avais jamais croisé, surement parce qu'il est de Westerville, mais même pas à une compétition de chorale, quoi que.. MAIS SI ! Un an auparavant, nous étions arrivés ex aequo à deux reprises avec les Warblers, au Communal et au Regional, par contre au National, ils avaient tout ravagé, entraînant notre défaite, plus fort que n'importe quelle chorale, Vocal Adrenaline, The Portland Scale Blazers, The Waffletoots, Soundsplosion...

Et le voila ici, à McKinley, prêt à rejoindre notre Glee Club, avec lui dans l'équipe, rien ne pourra nous arrêter !

Kurt Hummel venait de finir son dernier cours de la journée, dernier cours où il avait dû subir un interrogatoire musclé de la part de Mercedes, sur quoi portait l'interrogatoire ? Sur un certain bouclé brun, sexy comme personne... A la fin de ce cours, la jeune diva avait menacé Kurt de lui faire voler toutes ses crèmes de beauté et habits fashion si Kurt ne lui envoyait pas de message ce soir.

A présent ils étaient dans la salle de musique, à attendre et les quelques retardataires, tous parlaient de Blaine, il avait dit qu'il viendrait, tous étaient excités, tous sauf un, Kurt, il devait déjà le supporter pendant deux cours, heureusement en maths avancé Kurt était à côté d'un certain Harry, il prenait de la place pour faire ses calculs et parlait fort mais au moins, lui ne changerait pas de place..

« Hé, Kurt, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?!

Kurt releva sa tête et vit Mercedes, la main en l'air, elle venait de claquer des doigts pour capter l'intention du jeune homme assit une chaise plus bas, il soupira et acquiesça.

- Oui pourquoi pas..

- Tu sais au moins de quoi je parles ?

- Oui tu veux aller au centre commercial samedi après midi.

- Non ! Enfin, si, mais c'était à midi que je t'ai demandé ça, Kurt.. Enregistre-le dans ton portable.

- Quoi ?!

- Allez, fais-le..

- Mercedes, j'ai le papier et de toute façon ça s'efface un numéro..

- Tu sais que à Lima, il y a un cambriolage presque tous les jours ?

Kurt savait exactement de quoi elle parlait, il soupira, sortit son portable et le numéro de Blaine, il le rentra dans ses contacts et rangea le numéro, pile au moment où faisait son entré accompagné de Blaine, qui avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Bien, Mesdames et Messieurs, voila un nouveau membre, vous le connaissez pas besoin de dire son nom, et...

- Oui c'est le hobbit super hot que j'aimerai me...

- Santana ! Donc, je disais .. Euh, voila Blaine, on sait tous qu'il n'a pas besoin d'audition, n'est-ce pas ? On a tous déjà entendu une de ses merveilleuses interprétation de l'hymne national alors, Blaine va t'asseoir.

Rachel s'apprêtait à exprimer son mécontentement mais Santana leva la main pour la faire taire, Blaine, toujours tout sourire se dirigea vers... Comme par hasard une chaise était libre à côté de Kurt, Blaine s'installa donc là, le brun se pencha légèrement vers le châtain pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

- Eh ben.. On arrête pas de se voir.. »

frappa dans ses mains pour capter l'intention de tous les membres et prit ensuite un marqueur, il inscrivit "COMMUNAL" au tableau et quelques cris de joies lui répondirent, d'habitude Kurt en aurait fait autant, mais il était plus préoccupé à ne pas se soucier de Blaine juste à côté de lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il "s'accrochait" à lui, peut-être est-ce que c'est un pari avec les footballeurs... Voila ! Il avait trouvé, c'était logique, ce super canon célèbre ne pouvait pas bien aimer traîner avec un loser gay, Kurt fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, comment avait-il put penser ça ? Penser que Blaine pouvait faire ça lui faisait mal, il n'avait qu'une envie, que ce "cours" se finisse et fuir Blaine, ne plus jamais lui reparler..

OoOo

Message de Mercedes :

7.24 pm

Alors ce message, envoyé ?

Message de Kurt :

7.26 pm

Tu rigoles ? Parler à ce connard ? Plutôt perdre mes crèmes...

Message de Mercedes :

7.27 pm

Quoi ?! :o T'es barge ! Vous vous êtes bien entendu toute la journée !

Message de Kurt :

7.29 pm

Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il manigançait, c'est tout.

Message de Mercedes :

7.31 pm

Développe !

Message de Kurt :

7.32 pm

Demain.

Une minute plus tard le portable du châtain vibra mais il ne regarda pas, il savait qui c'était et il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ce qu'il pensait avoir découvert, il était assez mal comme ça, il alla dans sa salle de bains, faire son rituel mais une fois devant son miroir il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, oui cela ne faisait qu'un seul jour qu'il "connaissait" Blaine mais il avait été si gentil avec lui durant cette journée, Kurt s'était attaché à lui, malgré qu'il eut essayé de le fuir car en sa présence il n'avait qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus, mais c'était absurde, Blaine n'était pas gay, même si le gaydard de Kurt s'affolait en sa présence, il s'était bien trompé sur Sam alors sur Blaine c'était possible, il prit sur lui pour ne pas fondre en larmes se disant que Blaine n'était qu'un con, il se répétait ça durant son rituel, la peine passa alors en colère, il frappa dans son petit tabouret en se relevant et retourna dans sa chambre, il prit son portable bien décidé à montrer à Blaine qu'il n'était pas stupide..

Message de Kurt :

8.17 pm

Alors ça va ?! T'as bien rigolé aujourd'hui ? Il t'as payé combien ce gros balourd d'Azimio ?!

Message de Blaine :

8.24 pm

Kurt ?

Message de Kurt :

8.26 pm

Oui c'est ça ! Kurt, tu sais le pédé à qui tu as souris toute la journée alors que c'était juste pour te foutre de ma gueule !

Message de Blaine :

8.27 pm

Qui t'as dis ça ?!

Message de Kurt :

8.29 pm

Tu ne cherche même pas à nier, je le savais, vas te faire foutre !

Message de Blaine :

8.32 pm

Non ! Kurt ! Je n'ai pas fais ça, t'es malade, je voulais pas dire ça, juste, qui t'as mis ça dans la tête, Kurt, je te promet que je ne suis pas comme ça et tu n'es pas un "pédé", Kurt..

Kurt lu le message mais n'y répondit pas, il s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à pleurer, il y avait cru le temps d'une journée, depuis le sourire du matin, le pire est que Blaine voulait continuer, il voulait aller jusqu'au bout pour mieux le détruire ! Le portable de Kurt vibra mais il l'ignora, chose qu'il dû faire tout au long de la nuit...

De son côté, Blaine était blessé, que Kurt pense ça de lui... Qui a bien put lui mettre ça dans la tête ? Il appréciait réellement ce Kurt, il avait l'air si fort mais il savait qu'au fond il était fragile, aussi fragile que de la porcelaine, Blaine était bien placé pour le savoir.. Il était comme Kurt, son sourire qu'il portait toute la journée n'était qu'un masque, sous ce masque se cachait un garçon perdu, un garçon qui avait vu sa vie de lycéen basculer en une soirée, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'engager avec les Buckeyes, la il ne serait qu'un étudiant modèle à la Dalton, rien de plus, de plus, il était sorti du placard montrant fièrement qu'il était gay et aujourd'hui il était obligé de se cacher pour ne pas tout perdre.

Oui, Blaine était gay, deux ans plus tôt, en entrant au lycée, il avait décidé de l'annoncer à ses parents, son père qui était homophobe ne lui avait presque plus parlé depuis ce jour, sa mère s'était montrée plus compréhensive mais elle était déçu de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas de "vrai" petits enfants venant de son fils préféré, car Blaine avait un frère, Cooper, plus âgé, il avait réussit à percer à Los Angeles, il faisait des pubs à droite à gauche et jouait dans des séries, il ne parle plus à Blaine à présent mais Blaine s'en contre fiche, car, lorsqu'il parle, Cooper ramène tout à lui et à part dans leur plus tendre enfance, les deux garçons n'avaient jamais était très proches, Cooper a toujours rabaissé Blaine.

Au lycée, les footballeurs commençait à le bousculer contre des casiers et à l'insulter, Blaine subissait tout sans rien dire, il ne se plaignait jamais, mais lors de ses entraînement de boxe, il libérait toute sa haine, la boxe lui faisait du bien mais il ne l'utilisait jamais pour se défendre, il restait calme, un jour il se prit une porte de casier ouverte, ce qui lui ouvrit l'arcade sourcilière gauche, lorsqu'il était rentré, sa mère l'avait bombardé de question, mais il avait répondu que c'était à la boxe, il n'avait aucun sac de sport et sa mère savait qu'il portait un casque de protection pour éviter les blessure mais elle accepta l'excuse.. Elle apprit plus tard la vraie raison, elle en parla alors à Richard (le père de Blaine) et lui demanda d'envoyer leur fils à la Dalton Academy, un lycée anti-violence, Richard refusa catégoriquement en prétextant que c'était au lycée qu'on apprenait la vie.

Mais les choses étaient de pire en pire pour son fils et alors qu'un jour, à la sortie d'un bal donné par le lycée, son fils se fit violemment frappé avec son ami gay, ce qui les expédia à l'hôpital, il décida d'agir, il eu un peu de pitié pour son fils et il le fit changer de lycée, vous connaissez la suite...

Et c'est pour cela que Blaine appréciait Kurt, il se voyait en lui et maintenant il voulait le protéger, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose, mais tout avait été ruiné par quelqu'un et à présent Kurt ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il voulait autant l'aider, il ne le connaissait pas, mais pourtant il le voulait, pas par pitié mais juste par envie, et puis il était bien à côté de lui, il ne se sentait pas célèbre, mais juste comme un simple ados, il fallait qu'il lui parle et dés demain, il se ferait même baffer ou autre, mais il avait besoin de rester près de lui...


	4. Je ne regrette rien

Chapitre 4 : Je ne regrette rien.

BIP, BIP, BIP, BI...

Kurt grogna en frappant sur son réveil, il ouvrit un oeil, puis le deuxième et se retourna sur le dos, déjà 7.00 ?! Il frotta ses yeux et se redressa lentement, pourquoi avait-il mal dormit déjà ? Ah oui, Blaine qui s'était foutu de sa gueule.. Son portable, toujours dans sa main vibra, il bailla en déverrouillant son portable, ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant le nombre de messages 105 messages de Blaine. Il ouvrit la conversation et vit tous les messages, tous des excuses, il regarda celui de ce matin.

Message de Blaine :

7.03 am

Kurt s'il te plais, je voulais pas te faire du mal, même si ce que tu pense est faux, j'ai rien fais, je ne joue pas, j'ai pas dormis de la nuit à cause de ça, je sais que c'est les footballeurs qui t'ont dit ça mais c'est faux, tu ne vas pas avoir confiance en des personnes qui t'insultent tous les jours, s'il te plais, parle moi aujourd'hui.

Kurt regarda le message pendant cinq bonnes minutes, Blaine n'avait donc rien fait pour de vrai ? Kurt se serrait trompé ? Non, pas cette fois, peu importe les messages, il ne parlerait pas à Blaine ! Il finit par se rappeler qu'il avait cours justement, il sauta alors hors de son lit et alla se préparer dans sa salle de bains, une bonne douche chaude, une belle coiffure qui résiste à la journée grâce à de la laque, une bonne dose de crème pour réveiller la peau, un slim noir, un chemise blanche à manche courte avec un gilet manche courte par dessus, des chaussures de ville et une veste peu épaisse pour finir.

Il prépara son sac et descendit à la cuisine.

« Bonjour pa', bonjour Carole. Finn..

Hey, bien dormi, fils ? ?

Comme tous les matins, Burt lisait son journal tout en buvant une tasse de thé, sans sucre, à cause de son coeur, son café bien serré lui manquait mais s'il voulait évité la crise cardiaque il devait se priver, Carole préparait le petit déjeuné pour ses fils et Finn dormait sur la table, tous les matins c'était pareil, Kurt s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Finn et lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire bouger, ce dernier se contenta de grogner, Kurt soupira et préféra répondre à son père.

- Ouais, me suis endormis tard, mais ça va.

Son père baissa le haut de son journal pour observer son fils.

- C'est vrai que t'as une petite mine.. Pourquoi ces yeux rouges et ces cernes ?

Les yeux rouges ? Ca se voyait autant ? Pas possible, cependant son père lui demandait pourquoi et Kurt mit son cerveau en marche rapide pour trouver une excuse valable.

- Heum... J'ai travaillé tard hier soir, un long devoir de français, la lumière me brûlait carrément les yeux ..

- Hum ...

Kurt savait que son père acceptait l'excuse mais n'en croyait pas un mot, enfin tant pis, du moment qu'il ne posait pas de questions, Caroles arriva et donna des toast "allégés" pour Kurt et du bacon aux oeufs pour Finn qui se releva d'un coup en sentant l'odeur plus prêt, c'est à dire dans son assiette. »

Blaine de son côté était toujours dans son lit, il devait bien être 7.30 mais à vrai dire il s'en fichait, il était fatigué et triste, il avait pleuré dans la nuit et Kurt n'avait pas répondu à son message de ce matin, alors que sa tête était sous son oreiller il entendit les talons de sa mère dans les escaliers, impact dans 5..4..3..2..1...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volet et les lumières s'allumèrent.

« Blaine ! Tu as vus l'heure ?! Lève toi, tu es en retard, il est 7.45 ! Allez !

- Hm ... J'aipasenvied'yaller..

Il y eu un silence, il sentit sa mère s'approcher et il s'enfoui un peu plus sous son oreiller, sa mère s'assit sur le bord de son lit et posa une main vers le haut de la bosse que formait Blaine.

- Mon chéri, il y a un problème ? On t'embête ?

- Non !

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Rien..

- Alors lève toi, tu as dix minutes pour t'y rendre. »

Elle souleva l'oreiller et embrassa le crâne de Blaine avant de se lever, lui jeter l'oreiller dessus pour le faire réagir et de sortir, Blaine grogna et se redressa sur ses coudes, elle avait bien dit dix minutes ? Bah ça va il pouvait dormir encore deux minutes, il reposa sa tête sur son lit quand..

« ET BLAINE TU NE TE RENDORS PAS ! »

Il soupira et se leva pour de vrai, il se traîna jusqu'à son armoire pour se changer, heureusement il n'avait pas besoin de s'occuper de ses cheveux, néanmoins quand il se vit sur son miroir il se fit peur, des grosses cernes et les yeux un peu rouge, il enfila un jean noir, un t-shirt col en V rouge toujours aussi moulant et une petite veste légère noir par dessus, le tout avec du parfum, il prit son sac et descendit : 7.54, six minutes, là son cerveau se mit en pilote automatique, il mit ses chaussures et sortit en courant jusqu'à sa voiture, il monta et partit pour McKinley qui était à plus de trente minutes, bien sûr il s'était rapproché de McKinley mais était toujours aussi éloigné, une bonne journée s'annonçait...

« Alors toi, tu as intérêt à parler bien fait, vite fait.

Kurt venait de sortir de sa voiture, il venait à peine de mettre son sac sur son épaule que Mercedes, Rachel et Tina étaient apparus d'un coup devant lui, le visage fermé, aucune envie de sourire ou autre, Mercedes avait ses mains sur ses hanches et attendait qu'il parle, Kurt haussa légèrement un sourcil et se mit en marche vers le lycée suivit des trois filles.

- J'ai rien à dire, c'est un con, c'est tout !

- Quoi ? Mais Kurt, c'est Blaine Anderson !

Kurt s'arrêta et se retourna face à ses amies, lui aussi n'avait aucune envie de sourire, il avait juste les sourcils froncés.

- Et alors ? Juste parce que c'est Blaine Anderson je dois le vénérer ? Ecoutez, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez mais moi j'ai plus envie de lui parler ou même de parler de lui, et mêlez vous de vous ! »

Kurt tourna les talons et reprit rapidement son chemin vers McKinley plantant les trois filles sur le parking.

OoOo

Kurt était en anglais, Brett, son voisin dormait sur la table, c'était pas plus mal comme ça, Kurt n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que disait la prof, il s'en fichait pas mal après tout, il était au fond, à côté de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parking, alors qu'il allait enfin se décider à écouter il vit un prius arriver sur le parking, il leva un sourcil se demandant qui pouvait être autant en retour.

La voiture se gara et Kurt vit Blaine sortir, il avait des gestes précipités et en se penchant pour récupérer son sac dans la voiture, Kurt vit Blaine se cogner la tête contre le toit, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cela, il vit Blaine se diriger en courant vers l'entrée de lycée et...

« Tiens, pourquoi pas Hummel ?

Kurt détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour le tourner vers son professeure, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il se redressa.

- Je vous demandes pardon ?

- Monsieur Hummel, au lieu de regarder les oiseaux voler, pourriez-vous, si ce n'est pas trop vous demandez, suivre mon cours !

- Désolé, madame..

- Déjà hier, vous ne suivez rien, et pas seulement dans ma matière, allez faire un tour dans le bureau du principal. Hum.. Berry...

Rachel se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Amenez chez le principal.

- Bien Madame.

Kurt rangea ses affaires et se leva, Rachel le regardait d'un air qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage à son égard, un regard triste, déçu et énervé, elle sortie et il la suivit, ils traversèrent les couloirs en silence, jusqu'au bureau de Figgins, ils entrèrent vers la "secrétaire", en arrivant, le regard de Kurt se dirigea vers le bureau juste derrière, un élève aux cheveux bouclés était à l'intérieur, devant un Figgins déçu apparemment..

- Oui ?

- Kurt, doit voir le principal.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Il ne suit rien en cours et vient de se faire renvoyer de son cours d'anglais.

- D'accord, vous pouvez y aller Miss, jeune homme les chaises derrière vous.

Kurt s'assit pendant que Rachel partait, la secrétaire appuya sur une touche de son téléphone et Kurt vit et entendit Figgins répondre.

- Oui ?!

- Le jeune Hummel ne suit rien en cours depuis hier, il vient de se faire renvoyer de cours.

- Faîtes le entrer !

Figgins releva la tête vers lui, il n'attendit même pas le signal de la secrétaire, il se leva et entra dans le bureau, Blaine releva les yeux vers le jeune châtain et lui fit un mince sourire triste, Kurt l'ignora complètement ce qui lui fit un peu mal au coeur, surtout en voyant ses yeux rouges et cernés, il avait donc dit vrai ?

- Vous tombez bien M. Hummel. Essayez vous.

Kurt s'assit à côté de Blaine.

- Je disais justement à votre nouveau camarade que vous ne venez pas ici pour vous amuser, on ne vient ni à l'heure qu'on veut ! Ni pour ne pas suivre ! Que voulez vous faire après vos études ? M. Anderson pour commencer.

- Je serai footballeur professionnel, enfin, je suppose, sinon je veux chanter, aller à Broadway.. Mais je l'ai jamais dis alors chut, surtout toi Kurt.

Les yeux de Kurt d'agrandirent, il rêvait ? Blaine avait la même envie, le même rêve, le regard de Blaine rencontra celui de Kurt, il venait de s'illuminer, Blaine était définitivement génial en fin de compte.

- Hummel ?

- Heu.. Qu ... Quoi ? Euh pareil, enfin pas footballeur, mais Broadway, New York, le chant !

- Et si vous n'y parvenez pas ?

- Ca n'arrivera pas !

Les deux garçons avaient parlés en même temps, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent franchement. A ce moment, la cloche retentit, Figgins fit un geste pour qu'ils partent, les deux ados s'exécutèrent, à la sortie, Kurt allait rejoindre son prochain cours quand Blaine le prit par le bras.

- Ecoute moi !

- J'ai cours.

- Deux minutes..

- Deux minutes de trop, plus tard. »

Kurt retira son bras d'un coup sec et repartit laissant un Blaine tout penaud devant le bureau du principal.

OoOo

La porte du casier de Kurt se referma d'un coup, il sursauta et se tourna face à Blaine, du moins il croyait que c'était Blaine, il tomba face à Azimio et Karofsky, Kurt eut un mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils, Karofsky le poussa contre le casier.

« Hey, homo !

Karofsky le poussa de nouveau contre les casiers, certains regard s'étaient tournés vers eux mais les deux footballeurs semblaient ne pas s'en soucier..

- Tu nous as volé notre quaterback ! Tu l'attire chez tes pédales !

Azmio frappa les casiers et garda son poing appuyé contre en se penchant vers Kurt qui serrait son sac contre lui les larmes aux yeux.

- Si demain, demain ! On ne voit pas Anderson à l'entraînement on te tue ! Compris ?

Kurt était trop terrorisé pour parler, il secoua rapidement la tête en signe d'approbation laissant une larme couler.

- Hé !

Les deux athlètes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour faire face à celui qui venait de les interrompre, à travers le petit espace laissé entre les deux costaud, Kurt put voir Blaine, il en aurait pleuré tellement c'était bon de le voir pour une fois, Blaine s'approcha alors qu'un silence de plomb pesait sur le couloir.

- Tu fais quoi là Azimio ?

- Je parles à Lady homo, intéressé ? Frappe le si tu veux ?

- Oh oui avec joie..

Kurt se raidit, Blaine n'allait pas le frapper quand même, il serra un peu plus son sac et chercha de l'aide, il aperçu Finn, Puck et ses trois fidèles amies sur la droite, il ferma les yeux laissant quelques larmes couler mais rien ne venu, à la place il entendit un coup donné suivit d'un "Ooooooooooh" général.

- Allez, dégagez de là !

Kurt r'ouvrit les yeux et il vit les deux footballeurs partirent alors que Blaine s'approchait de lui, il se laissa glisser le long des casiers et le brun s'agenouilla devant lui, Finn, Puck et les trois filles vinrent les rejoignis, Blaine parla le premier.

- Kurt, ça va, ils t'ont fait mal ?

Kurt ne répondit rien laissant les larmes couler, le bouclé l'appela encore mais à la place il s'accrocha au cou de ce dernier qui le serra doucement contre lui en lui caressant lentement le dos.

- C'est bon Kurt, ça va, ils sont partis, pleures pas, s'il te plais..

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

- Poussez vous !

Kurt reconnu la voix du coach Beiste et de , le couloir se dégagea et il sentit la main de son professeur de musique sur son épaule.

- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- I.. Ils ve.. Ils veulent me tuer !

Un silence tomba de nouveau, Blaine resserra leur étreinte et murmura dans l'oreille de Kurt..

- Non, non c'est faux, ils ne te toucheront pas, ils ne toucheront plus jamais, je suis là, je laisserai personne te faire de mal, je te le promet.. »


	5. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute

Chapitre 5 : Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes.

Cela faisait un mois que la menace avait été dite à Kurt, depuis, lui et Blaine ne restait jamais plus de cinq minutes séparés, des rumeurs couraient sur Blaine, des rumeurs disant qu'il était gay, mais, le jeune athlète les ignoraient, évidemment il craignait pour sa réputation, son succès qui pourrait s'arrêter du jour au lendemain.. En une semaine, lui et Kurt avait de plus en plus apprit à faire connaissance, Kurt et lui se donnait des rendez-vous au Lima Bean histoire de parler au calme, enfin, façon de parler, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour les interrompre ou essayer d'écouter, Kurt, excédé par ces personnes proposa à Blaine de venir chez lui après les cours, chose qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Alors qu'ils faisaient leur devoir, Kurt prit la parole..

« Blaine ?

- Non j'ai pas finis mon français, j'y arrive pas..

- C'est pas pour ça..

Blaine releva la tête de son cahier pour regarder Kurt qui était à son bureau alors que lui était sur le lit du châtain.

- Kurt, on a dit qu'on ne parlait qu'une fois les devoirs terminés.

- Juste une question..

- Bon ... Ok.

- Pourquoi tu te renferme quand on parle de ton passé ? On parle que du miens, au final je ne sais rien de toi.

Comme prévu, le visage de Blaine devint sombre et il retourna à son exercice de français, Kurt soupira et se leva, il s'assit à côté de Blaine et ferma son cahier, ce dernier releva la tête et avant qu'il ne puisse riposter, Kurt parla.

- Non ! Chut. Je te parle de mon passé, je t'ai pratiquement tout dit, j'ai été mal de pleurer contre toi, je me sentais nul, pathétique, ça fait un mois qu'on se parle, toi tu ne parle que des événements récent, tu n'arrête pas de dire "tu sais avant que je ne vienne ici, j'étais dans une école de garçon, rien de passionnant" et on repasse à moi, je sais que tu étais à la Dalton, je t'ai vu chanter, mais moi je veux connaître le Blaine de avant, le vrai toi !

Blaine resta silencieux, il repensait à ces années où lui même avait été traqué comme Kurt, obligé de se cacher, frappé, poussé, insulté, rabaissé par son père, la perte de son ami gay... Les larmes commença à monter à ses yeux et Kurt qui s'en rendit compte posa une main sur celle de Blaine.

- Blaine.. Parler fait du bien, je me sens mieux depuis que je me confie à toi, je...

- Il est mort ! s'exclama Blaine, il enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de Kurt et laissa couler ses larmes.

- Qu.. Quoi ?

Blaine continuait de sangloter contre Kurt, à présent, le châtain comprenait pourquoi le brun voulait le protéger, mais il savait juste que quelqu'un était mort, il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait, il caressa doucement le dos de Blaine pour le calmer, au bout de dix minutes, il finit par se calmer, Kurt l'écarta un peu de lui et essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore, il lui fit un petit sourire triste l'encourageant à parler.

- Il.. Il s'appelait Chris .. Un jour, il m'a invité à un bal, j'ai accepté, toute la soirée c'était bien passé... Je savais qu'un truc louche se préparait.. C'était pas normal. A la fin .. Pendant qu'on attendait son père.. Trois mecs.. Nous on tabassés, au début j'ai essayé de défendre Chris.. Mais j'ai vite étais cloué au sol, j'avais plus que mes yeux pour pleurer et mes bras pour essayer de protéger mon visage.. (les larmes revinrent aux yeux de Blaine) J'ai entendu Chris m'appeler, il me demandait de l'aider, mais je pouvais pas.. Alors qu'il m'appelait une nouvelle fois, il s'est arrêté en pleins milieux du mot, il s'était prit un coup fatal...

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau, Kurt avait lui aussi des larmes qui coulaient, Blaine se racla la gorge et reprit d'une voix cassé.

- J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être mort à sa place.. Il était si drôle, tonique, toujours excité comme une puce, malgré ce qu'on lui faisait voir il restait heureux, maintenant...

La voix de Blaine se cassa et il retourna dans les bras de Kurt, c'était horrible.. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à pleurer en écoutant les anciennes histoires de Blaine, à la fin Blaine était épuisé, épuisé d'avoir tout lâché en une soirée, il sentait bien et alors qu'il pleurait pour la énième fois dans les bras de Kurt, il s'endormit, le châtain choppa son portable en veillant à ne pas réveillé le bras qui avait les bras autour de lui, la tête posé à moitié sur le torse, à moitié sur l'épaule de Kurt qui était encore assit sur le lit, il envoya un sms à Finn pour qu'il demande à son père si Blaine pouvait dormir ici, Burt répondit qu'il prévenait les parents et qu'il pouvait, Kurt posa alors lentement sans déranger Blaine les cahiers par terre et il s'allongea, Blaine bougea légèrement et resserrant son étreinte autour du châtain, il ne savait pas si il devait profiter ou plutôt se sentir gêné, mais il se dit que la première option était mieux, il posa sa main droite sur le bras de Blaine et plongea sa main gauche dans les cheveux du bouclé, il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres..»

OoOo

Kurt sentit un poids se relevait doucement, il ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais il s'en fichait, il était bien là et il n'avait aucune envie que ce poids se retire, alors que le poids se fit de plus en plus léger, Kurt grogna un peu et s'accrocha au poids qui retourna sur les oreillers, Kurt n'avait pas encore réalisé que c'était Blaine, alors il n'éprouvait aucune gêne, il posa sa tête sur son torse et c'est la que c'est yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, il ne savait pas s'il devait bouger ou faire comme s'il n'avait rien fait, il sentit une main remonter le long de son dos, geste qui le fit frissonner, la main s'arrêta dans ses cheveux tandis qu'une autre main attrapait sa main libre, il releva doucement la tête et dans l'obscurité il aperçut les deux yeux mordorés de Blaine qui brillaient, il vu le sourire de Blaine s'étendre sur son visage, il lui en fit un lui aussi, mais moins éclatant, il s'observèrent un moment en silence, jusqu'à ce que Blaine approche doucement sa tête de celle de Kurt pour lui souffler..

« Tu dois dormir beauté..

Kurt continua de le regarder s'approcher, il était à surement centimètres des lèvres du brun quand il répondit en murmurant.

- J'ai pas envie..

Il combla alors les derniers centimètres restant et posa en douceur ses lèvres sur celle de Blaine, ils s'embrassèrent d'abord en toute douceur, puis Kurt se redressa un peu, tout comme Blaine et le baiser devint un peu plus passionné, au bout d'un moment ils s'écartèrent pour souffler, Kurt posa son front contre celui de Blaine en souriant.

- C'était inattendu..

- J'en avais très envie.

Ils rirent un peu et Kurt enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Blaine en y déposant un baiser qui le fit frissonner.

- On devrait dormir..

- Tu as raison.

Blaine embrassa son front et serra Kurt contre lui avant de se rendormir. »

OoOo

« Blaine ?

- Mmh..

- Debout...

- Noooon, encore un peu, promis deux minutes, c'est tout..

Kurt s'était réveillé au son de son réveil, réveil qui n'avait pas fait bouger Blaine d'un millimètre, Kurt s'était alors penché sur lui et lui avait caressé sa joue avec tendresse en murmurant dans son oreille, le brun avait répondu d'une voix endormit et s'était mit dos à Kurt en plongeant sa tête sous la couverture, Kurt escalada alors Blaine et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

- On doit allez en cours, debout..

Blaine souffla et ouvrit les yeux, ses yeux tout fatigué fixèrent ceux de Kurt qui le regardait en souriant.

- Mais je suis bien là, je veux pas bouger.

- Alors fais ton malade et reste..

- Que si tu reste avec moi.

- Je rigolais Blaine, tu te lève et on va en cours allez.

Il s'enleva de Blaine et se leva, Blaine soupira et se redressa alors que Kurt allait finir de se préparer, la porte de la salle de bains était ouverte et Blaine le regardait de haut en bas.

- Mmh, t'es sexy avec ce slim rouge..

Rouge, c'est la couleur que prirent les joues de Kurt quand Blaine parla, Blaine qui se leva pour squatter la salle de bains.

- J'ai pas d'habits moi..

- Garde ton jean et prend un t-shirt ou chemise à moi si tu veux.

Blaine embrassa Kurt dans le creux du cou et sortit chercher une chemise, il en prit une rouge et retira son t-shirt de la veille et l'enfila.

- Laisse moi ton t-shirt, je te le laverait.

Blaine lui passa et Kurt le mit dans son panier à linges.

- On descend déjeuner ?

- Avec plaisir.

Kurt tendit sa main à Blaine qui la prit, ils descendirent, une bonne journée les attendait.. »


	6. Un problème de réputation

_**Merci pour les reviews ça fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait, et désolé pour le retard que je prend sur cette histoire mais le BAC approche à grand pas et le brevet pour mon amie qui doit me relire et avancer un peu l'histoire aussi alors désolé, on fait de notre mieux, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours, on devrait entrer dans " l'intéressant " je dis bien, on devrait. Enjoy ;)**_

_**ps : Désolé pour les fautes du coup :/**_

**Chapitre 6 : Un problème de réputation.**

« Kurt Hummel ! » l'interpellé se retourna - d'une façon très " tendance " - et fronça les sourcils en voyant Mercedes et Tina lui foncer dessus comme des furies. « Hier soir, on t'as attendu ! »

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieur, quand il était avec Blaine, le temps passait si vite... De plus, avoir parlé du passé du bouclé l'avait attristé et ils avaient fini par s'endormir.. « Heu... Désolé ? »

« Hun hun, ça marche pas Porcelaine ! » Mercedes joina le geste à la parole en secouant son index en signe de négation. « Pour t'excuser tu raconte ce qui s'est passé avec le bouclé, allez.. »

« Qu ... Quoi ?! Tu vas pas bien Cedes.. » Kurt ne put cependant pas retenir la rougeur qui lui monta au joue, foutu rougeur, il était grillé maintenant.

« Tes joues te trahissent, Kurt, lâche le morceau. » reprit Tina qui s'était décidé à parler. « On sera contentes pour toi tu sais, et tu nous dois la vérité ! »

Kurt mordilla ses lèvres, il ne pouvait pas leur dire, bien qu'elles s'en doutait, elles risquaient de le répéter à tout le Glee Club et avec Santana et Puck, il était sûr qu'en moins d'une heure tout McKinley serait au courant... Il ferma son casier d'un coup sec tendit que la cloche sonnait, il partit pour leur cours de maths suivit par les deux filles.

« Il ne s'est rien passé, vous vous faîtes des films les filles. » Du coin de l'oeil il vit Mercedes jetter un coup d'oeil derrière lui en direction de Tina, mon dieu qu'il détestait quand elles se passaient des messages " secrets " « Tina, ton cours n'est pas là, vas-t'en, tu vas être en retard. » Il la poussa doucement et prit le bras de Mercedes, ils entrèrent et prirent leur place.

« Hummel, je te jure que tu as intérêt à parler, je veux la vérité ! »

« La vérité sur quoi ? » Kurt releva les yeux et vit Rachel s'installer devant eux, il leva les yeux aux ciels, _c'est partit pour une heure d'interrogatoire..._

OoO

« Hey Blaine ! » Le brun releva les yeux de son cahier qu'il ferma d'un coup sec et apercevant la jeune asiatique, il fit un sourire presque timide avant de répondre.

« Hey Tina, ça va ? » La brune haussa les épaules et prit place à côté de Blaine. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as appris quelque chose ? »

« Rien, pourquoi tu me demande ça, quelque chose ne devrait pas bien aller ? Je devrais savoir quelque chose ? »

« Quoi ? Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Nouveau haussement d'épaule, suivit d'un sourire en coin, Blaine n'aimait pas ça du tout. « Qui t'as dis ? »

« Dis quoi, Blaine ? »

« Fais pas semblant, je vois que tu sais, Kurt l'a dit, c'est ça ? J'en étais sûr... » Tina put remarqué un peu de panique dans les yeux vert-noisette du sportif, pourquoi c'était un problème ?

« Il devrait m'avoir dit quoi ? » La question resta en suspend, il s'était un peu emballé, non ? Pourquoi Kurt ferait passer la nouvelle aussi vite alors qu'il se doute que Blaine veut y garder secret ? Et si la fille tout devant le regardait depuis qu'il était arrivé juste parce qu'elle le savait ? « Hé oh, Blaine ? »

« He.. Hein ? » Il secoua doucement sa tête et se re-concentra sur Tina. « Tu disais ? »

« Rhoo.. Laisse tomber, regarde, le cours commence ... » Blaine quitta son amie des yeux pour regarder Mr. Carter rentrer dans la salle en demandant le silence, Blaine soupira et se concentrer, enfin, essaya du moins..

OoO

« ... Et donc c'est pour ça que notre saison ne commence que ce vendredi, j'espère vous y voir ! » les deux filles se jetèrent un regard avant de sourire et d'acquiescer.

« Tu espère les voir où vendredi ? » Blaine se retourna pour voir Kurt arriver et ouvrir son casier, son sourire s'agrandit à la vu du jeune homme.

« A mon premier match de cette saison, vendredi soir, j'ai des places pour toi et ta famille justement.. » il ouvrit son sac et fouilla un instant à l'intérieur avant de sortir quatre places, il les tendit à Kurt qui fait un petit sourire et regarda le ticket.

« Badgers du Wisconsin ? D'après mon père ils ne sont pas terribles.. » Blaine hocha la tête tendit que Kurt rangeait les billets.

« Ils se sont imposés lors de Rose Bowl en 1994, c'est plutôt cool, mais ils vont pas faire long feu cette année, gonflé à bloc ! » il frappa dans ses mains un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres « Alors, tu viens, hein ?! »

« Je louperais ça pour rien au monde, même pas pour la sortie de la nouvelle collection d'Alexander McQueen ! »

« Eh ben, c'est du sérieux Kurty, c'est pas pour nous que tu louperais ça.. » Mercedes lui fit un clin d'oeil, Kurt les avaient presque oubliées, il soupira et finit de faire son sac.

« Hey les tafioles.. » Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes et Tina se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement en entendant ses mots, trois hockeyeurs les regardaient en avançant vers eux, celui du milieu, connu comme " Rick the Stick " tenait un slushie dans chacune de ses mains, il s'arrêta devant les quatre jeunes « Alors Anderson, on est de l'autre bord ? Comme c'est dommage, je croyais qu'on allait enfin avoir un vrai mec au lycée... »

« Qui te dis que je suis ... " De l'autre bord " ? » Rick roula des yeux, il soupira et ses deux amis ricanèrent.

« Oh allez, me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant des rumeurs qui cours. Tout tourne autour de toi et Mam'zelle Hummel.. »

« Ne l'appel pas comme ça ! » Le hockeyeur haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers les deux autres derrière lui en parlant fort pour que ceux qui commençaient à stopper leur conversation pour les écouter entendent.

« Vous voyez les mecs ? Il le défend, personne ne défend pédémmel, preuve de plus. » nouveaux ricanements, il se tourna de nouveau vers Blaine. « Aucuns ordres à recevoir de pédés, capiche ? Maintenant, tu dois avoir le cadeau de bienvenue ... »

Blaine serra les poings, il lança un regard aux alentours et il vit que plusieurs lycéens murmuraient, il était définitivement foutu, il regarda Kurt qui avait l'air blessé, les deux filles qui regardaient d'un air furieux les sportifs, il baissa les yeux à son tour.

« Blaine et moi ne sommes pas ensemble... » Blaine releva immédiatement les yeux et les tourna vers Kurt, il regardait fixement les hockeyeurs. « Je voulais juste faire croire ça en le collant, lui donnant des rendez-vous au Lima Bean, mais il n'y a rien entre nous, j'invente tout moi même. »

Les hockeyeurs fixaient Kurt, tout comme Blaine qui essayait de capter son regard, sans succès mais le châtain continuait de fixer les trois hommes, comme s'il les défiaient de jeter leur slushie sur Blaine.

« Hin hin, t'entend Anderson ? Reste loin de ce loser, messieurs ... » il donna un slushie à chacun de ses deux coéquipiers et se recula, Blaine les regarda sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se reçoive des gouttes des slushies qui venaient d'éclabousser Kurt qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, il ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vers les trois hockeyeurs qui partaient déjà en se tapant dans les mains, il fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour prendre et emmener Kurt aux toilettes mais le châtain fit un signe de la main pour l'arrêter et il partit avec Mercedes laissant Blaine et Tina seul devant son casier.

Blaine était vexé, enfin, il avait vexé Kurt d'un côté en niant son homosexualité et donc son attirance pour Kurt, il n'avait pas cherché à pousser Kurt pour lui éviter les slushies, il ne l'avait pas défendu, il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, autour, les murmures s'estompèrent et Blaine tourna le dos à Tina, non seulement sa réputation allait en prendre un coup, parce que quelque part, il savait que les hockeyeurs allaient continuer à répandre ces " rumeurs " et il avait peut-être perdu Kurt à cause de ça...

Blaine devait faire un choix, un choix rapide, réputation ou amour ?

Pour Blaine la réponse était déjà choisie, mais dans les deux cas il y allait avoir des conséquences, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de perdre sa place chez les Buckeyes et même s'il savait que Menkins ne le virerait pas pour ça - vu son talent il n'avait pas vraiment le choix - ses coéquipiers se chargeraient de lui rappeler ce qu'est un homme d'après eux.

Mais il ne pouvait pas aussi se permettre de perdre Kurt, il était déjà beaucoup pour lui.

« Homo ... » Blaine releva les yeux à la vitesse de l'éclair, il croisa le regard de Karofsky. « Dieu merci il a pas rejoint l'équipe.. Il en profiterait pour nous mater. » Les autres footballeurs avec lui hochèrent la tête et firent une grimace de dégoût.

Ca y est, la " discussion " avait déjà fait le tour du lycée, avec les footballeurs mêlés à ça sa réputation au lycée était définitivement ruinée...


	7. Au nom de l'amour

**Chapitre 7 : Au nom de l'amour**

Le soir même Blaine fonça sur son ordinateur portable, il était à bout de nerf, Kurt l'avait évité toute la journée avec Mercedes et ça lui faisait mal, très mal, quel idiot, en plus tous le savait gay maintenant, à quoi bon le nier ? Il devait s'excuser ?

Il coura dans sa chambre dés qu'il eut ouvert la porte, il entendit à peine sa mère l'appeler depuis le salon, il monta les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée, il la claqua et s'enferma dedans, il resta un instant contre sa porte la respiration saccadé, il ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains en répétant " pitié Seigneur, faites que ce n'ai pas quitté McKinley, pitié ... "

Au bout de cinq minutes il r'ouvrit les yeux et s'avança vers son mac rouge et gris - aux couleurs des Buckeyes - il s'assit sur son lit et l'ouvrit, il alla directement sur Facebook, sa respiration qui s'était calmée s'accéléra à nouveau en voyant plus de 127 notifications - un petit peu plus que d'habitude - et presques autant de messages, voir plus, il avait l'habitude d'être harcelé par des fans mais en général il bloquait, pas de temps à perdre.. Il se décida à regarder les messages en premier et il crut faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant les 6 premiers messages, 5 de coéquipiers et un d'un footballeur du lycée, des insultes, les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue, il continua à faire défiler les messages, dans ces messages il vit quelques messages de soutiens de membres du Glee Club et de garçon de la Dalton, avant de finir de regarder les autres messages il cliqua sur les notifications, autant de personnes avaient publié sur son mur des insultes, voir les Buckeyes qui l'avaient toujours adorés l'insulter lui brisa le coeur, il voulait disparaître six pieds sous terre, devenir transparent. Il y avait aussi des photos, des gays, des choses insultantes sur les gays, il était identifié sur ces photos.

Il sentit à peine les larmes couler et descendre le long de son visage avant de s'écraser sur son ordinateur, il hoqueta et décida de désactiver son compte Facebook, il ferma avec rage son ordinateur et l'envoya valser à travers sa chambre. Il s'effondra ensuite sur son lit, toute sa carrière était ruiné, fini, s'était trop beau pour être vrai... Il entendit des coups doucement frappés à la porte de sa chambre, puis la voix de sa mère s'éleva derrière la porte.

« Blaine ? Mon chéri ? Ouvres moi s'il te plais.. » Aucune réponse de la part de Blaine. « Blaine, Menkins a appelé aujourd'hui, s'il te plais, je veux te parler de tout ça, je t'en pris mon chéri, ouvres moi ... »

Blaine se décida, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et au point où il en était, apprendre qu'il venait de se faire envoyer des Buckeyes ne l'étonnait pas, il se leva en séchant ses larmes et ouvrit, à la vue du visage triste de sa mère il fondit de nouveau en larmes. Quelques secondes plus tard il était dans ses bras à pleurer contre elle, elle lui murmura des mots doux à son oreilles pour le réconforter et après dix laborieuses minutes elle le fit reculer jusqu'à son lit pour l'y asseoir, elle s'installa à côté de lui et lui prit les mains.

« Blaine, écoute, je sais que tu penses que tu es exclu de l'équipe, mais Menkins ne veut pas te renvoyer, d'accord ? Il s'inquiète seulement pour toi, tes coéquipiers sont vraiment ... Enervé, il ne veut pas qu'on te fasse du mal, il va leur en parler ce soir, il a vu des insultes sur les réseaux sociaux et le site de l'équipe, il est avec toi mais... »

« Mais il me dégage parce qu'il pense que le pédé ne peut pas se défendre ! » Avant que Blaine ne se remette à pleurer, sa mère serra plus ses mains en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non ! Blaine, écoute moi ! Il ne veut pas t'exclure, et tous tes coéquipiers ne t'en veulent pas, au fond ils ont besoin de toi, c'est juste " dur " pour eux et .. Bon, je vais te raconter quelque chose, mais avant, promet moi que tu ne feras pas de bêtises si on t'embête, tu n'es plus un enfant mais promet moi que tu parleras à un adulte en cas de problème..»

« Promis maman.. »

« Bien. » Sa mère se releva e Blaine la regarda sans comprendre, elle se déplaça à la tête du lit, elle fit ensuite signe à son fils de le rejoindre, il se rapprocha d'elle et s'allongea en posant sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère. « Je t'ai déjà dis que ma meilleure amie était lesbienne ? » Blaine secoua sa tête en signe de négation, sa mère soupira et se mit à caresser les cheveux de son fils.

« Son nom était Elisabeth Stright, on se connaissait depuis qu'on était toute petite, on avait la même nounou et on a très vite sympathisé, on a toujours était ensemble dans toutes les classes, toujours.. Je vais faire court ... Au lycée, quand on était en première, Mary m'a avoué quelque chose et je ne l'ai plus jamais vu de la même façon.. » Blaine écoutait et regardait sa mère sans même cligner des yeux, sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé de son passé ou quoi que ce soit, elle le rassurait, racontait des histoires, lui faisait des câlins et veillait toujours à ce qu'il se sente bien, rien d'autre..

« Elle m'a avouée qu'elle était lesbienne, et .. Que depuis deux ans elle " flashait " sur moi, au début je croyais seulement à une blague. Elle m'a assurée qu'elle rigolait pas mais je l'ai pas crue, alors, sans vraiment le vouloir, on a commencée à s'éloigner l'une de l'autre, elle commençait à être seule dans son coin et moi, qui était une cheerleader j'ai commencé à traîner avec les footballeurs et les autres cheerleaders, ce que je n'avais jamais fais et c'est d'ailleurs là que j'ai connu ton père, mais peu importe ... Quelques semaines plus tard, la rumeur qu'elle soit lesbienne courait dans le lycée, elle avait l'air de mal le supporter et mes " nouveaux amis " se moquaient d'elle. Plus tard ... On ne l'a plus vu et .. C'est là qu'on apprit qu'elle s'était suicidée. »

Blaine écarquilla les yeux alors que sa mère commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, elle renifla et les essuyas.

« Depuis je n'ai plus supporté les homophobes et je m'en veux tellement, si je serais resté avec elle, elle ne serait peut-être pas morte, mais.. Tu vois Blaine, tu n'es pas seul, toi, comprend ça et ne fais aucunes bêtises, peu importe ce que les autres disent sur toi, tu as toujours des personnes qui t'aimeront pour ce que tu es et moi la première, d'accord ? » Blaine se redressa pour étreindre sa mère, il lui embrassa la joue avant de promettre de ne rien tenter de stupide, il la relâcha et elle prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Blaine, si tu veux, ton père et moi pouvons te remettre à la Dalton, tu n'es pas obligé d'affronter ça, ton père est d'accord. »

« ... »

* * *

« Hé, hé, Anderson, attend ! » Blaine ne se retourna pas en arrivant à son entraînement des Buckeyes le lendemain, il voulait rester seul dans son coin, juste faire son travail de quaterback pour le match de ce vendredi, donc demain soir, Blaine redoutait vraiment cet entraînement mais il devait au moins faire gagner son équipe, sans ça, il était un homme mort. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il fut retourné face à Harry, un coéquipier. « Tu pourrais te retourner quand on te parles, mec. »

Harry sourit et Blaine sourit aussi, c'était un " allié éloigné " en gros, c'est un des mecs qui part comme une flèche sur les côtés pour avoir la balle venant du quaterback et marquer le touchdown, il était un peu plus grand que Blaine, brun avec une espèce de coupe surfeur et des yeux bleus magnifiques, un peu comme Kurt en fait ...

« Ecoute, je sais que tu as peur des autres, ils ont été vaches mais Menkins nous as convoqués hier soir et certains ont " changés " d'avis, ils ne veulent plus te fracasser la gueule et te faire bouffer la pelouse. »

« " Certains " donc une partie le veut toujours, merci Harry, je suis rassuré.. »

« Blaine, personne ne te touchera, on a besoin de toi et moi, je suis à 100% avec toi. » il se pencha pour pouvoir murmurer à l'oreille de Blaine. « Je suis de ton bord mais ... Chuuut. » Il se redressa, lui fit un clin d'oeil et entra dans le vestiaire.

Blaine resta un moment étourdit puis se retourna pour finalement entrer dans le vestiaire, dés que la porte fut ouverte les autres joueurs - à part quelques uns - se cachèrent avec leur t-shirt en regardant Blaine comme s'il avait une maladie contagieuse, il alla se mettre tout au fond du vestiaire, seul, pour enfiler sa tenue.

* * *

« En retard les gars, c'est mauvais, allez, quatre tours de terrain, restez groupés, après vous savez quoi faire, allez, go ! »

Blaine déglutit " restez en groupe " ouais, super ... En partant il reçu un coup d'épaule de l'autre aillié éloigné, Chris Fields, il soupira et fut rejoint par Harry qui resta avec lui pendant l'échauffement, au moins il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un.

Vint le " vrai " entraienement, ils se positionnèrent et attendirent le coup de sifflet, le centre qui était devant lui se retourna avec un sourire en coin.

« Ne te trompe pas Anderson, j'attend pas ta queue là. »

Blaine baissa les yeux, ceux qui l'avait entendu ricanèrent en regardant Blaine, le coup de sifflet vint et Blaine reçu la balle, du coin de l'oeil il vit Harry et Chris partir comme des malades en avant et lui recula balle en main attendant qu'ils soient libres et éloignés, il entendit un remplaçant que jouait le rôle du centre adverse crier " pédé ! " et il baissa les yeux justes au moment où lui et les deux plaqueurs défensifs lui sautèrent dessus pour le clouer au sol, il ressentit un gros choc qui lui coupa le souffle et en plus de ça la balle resta bloqué entre lui et Darwin, le centre " adverse ".

Darwin n'était pas léger et avoir un mec qui doit faire 110 kilos au dessus de sois avec un ballon qui vous écrase les poumons, c'est pas génial, le plus jeune essaya de crier mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Il rassembla alors toute ses forces pour " éjecter " Darwin de son corps. Le plus vieux parti en arrière pour retomber sur les fesses derrière et Blaine jeta le ballon derrière pour se tourne sur le côté et reprendre de l'air. Il entendit un homme crier, des insultes et des pas qui s'approchaient de lui, on le roula de nouveau sur le dos et il vit Menkins, Harry, Brian - un porteur de ballon arrière - et Reid - un plaqueur offensif - penché au dessus de luin, Alex et Alec - des jumeaux, tous deux gardes offensifs de " l'équipe adverse " les rejoignirent.

« Anderson, ça va ? » Menkins avait les sourcils froncés au dessus du brun, Blaine prit une grande inspiration et acquiesça, l'entraîneur lui tapota la joue et se releva pour s'adresser à toute l'équipe. « Que ce soit clair les Buckeyes, Anderson est l'élément le plus important, si quelqu'un s'avise de le blesser avant la fin de la saison c'est moi qui blessera, c'est bien clair ?! Et je ne veux pas d'insultes de ce genre Darwin ! D'ailleurs, Darwin, Swerood, Walker et Stanford, vous viendrez me voir après l'entraînement. Anderson, va te reposer, tu reprend plus tard. »

Blaine hocha la tête et partit sur le côté sous le regard haineux des homophobes de l'équipe, bon dieu quelle affaire ...

* * *

« Sérieusement, vous allez si bien ensemble, lui fais pas ça, Kurt. » Le châtain soupira pour la énième fois de la journée.

« Mercedes, rien n'est fini, d'accord ? C'est juste que .. » Il s'adossa contre son casier après l'avoir refermé. « Ça fait mal de savoir qu'il nie notre relation juste pour sa stupide réputation ! »

« Kurt, tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand on apprend qu'une personne célèbre, surtout dans le milieu du sport et encore plus dans le foot est homosexuel ? On l'insulte, on lui dit des choses horribles et encore plus au foot, là-bas il peut vraiment souffrir, mais genre, vraiment souffrir, oui ça fait mal pour le petit ami mais, ici tu te prend des slushies, lui peut se prendre des plaquages vraiment violent.. »

Kurt baissa les yeux, son amie avait raison, Blaine souffrait plus que lui dans cette situation, il fallait qu'il lui parle, s'excuse, mais en face à face, il ne voulait pas faire ça à travers un portable, mais, comment faire alors que cela faisait deux jours que Blaine ne venait pas ?

« Tu comptes aller le voir ce soir avec ta famille, n'est-ce pas Kurt ? »

« Oui, oui bien sûr, je lui ai dis et je te le redis, je louperais ça pour rien au monde .. »

* * *

Le soir même, Kurt se rendit à l'Ohio State Stadium avec sa famille pour voir le premier match de la saison de Blaine, Finn avait un t-shirt de l'équipe et son père une écharpe.

« T'en fais pas Kurt, on va t'en acheter une d'écharpe. »

Kurt fit un petit sourire à son père en sortant de la voiture, Carole le rejoignit directement en lui attrapant le bras droit, les supporter commençaient à arriver en masse et Kurt comprit que le stade était déjà bien remplit vu les chants qu'on y entendaient.

La petite famille se dirigea vers le stade, à l'entrée ils donnèrent leur billet et après être entré ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique des fans. En entrant, Kurt aperçut Mercedes, Tina, Rachel et les papas de Rachel.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? » Kurt avait un grand sourire en allant vers eux, il salua les parents Berry et lui ainsi que les trois filles s'éloignèrent après ça.

« Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait manqué la première victoire des Buckeyes grâce à ton chéri ! »

« Mercedes, crier n'est vraiment pas la peine .. »

« Désolé, je suppose que t'es ici pour une écharpe ? »

« A ton avis ? »

Les quatre amis échangèrent un sourire complice avant d'acheter leurs écharpes.

* * *

_Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenu au premier match de l'année, le premier match du Big Ten Conference, opposant les Buckeyes de L'Ohio State aux Badgers du Winconsin ! _

La foule était déjà en délire rien qu'en entendant ça, Kurt sourit et applaudit, le truc bien était que les Berry, Tina et Mercedes avaient des places justes à côtés de celles des Hudmel.

_Ce soir, deux quaterback légendaire vont s'affronter, d'un côté, Joel Stave ... Et.. Mesdames et Messieurs, le plus talentueux et jeun quaterback de l'histoire du Big Ten, Blaiiiiiine Andersooooon ! _

La foule explosa, apparemment, le fait qu'il soit gay ne gênait pas, tant mieux. En tout cas, l'ambiance était encore plus génial que les matchs du lycée, les supporteurs chantaient et frappaient sur des gros tambour et tous avaient les couleurs de l'équipe qu'ils supportaient.

_Maintenant.. Place au show ..._

les lumières baissaient et des projecteurs dansaient sur le public en délire, une fanfare se fit entendre et Kurt les vis entrer sur le terrain suivit des mascottes de chaque équipe, un blaireau pour le Wisconsin et un bonhomme avec une cacahuète en guise de tête, les deux avaient les bras levés pour chauffer la foule qui leur répondait. La fanfare continuait leur " show " tandis que les cheerleader faisaient leur entrée pour le show, elles firent de belles figures et deux cheerlearder arrivèrent avec une grande banderole au nom des Buckeyes, banderole qui fut bientôt déchirée par l'arrivé des Buckeyes qui arrivèrent à toute vitesse derrière, le commentateur reprit la parole à ce moment.

_Les voilas, les Buckeyes Mesdames et Messieurs avec, Anderson à leur tête _*cris de la foule et là, même Kurt hurla* _Fields, Saunders, Fragel, Soverling, Holden, Franck, Stoneburner, Richter, Hyde, Swerood et Rawmervill ! _

Les joueurs ralentirent et finirent par s'arrêter en saluant la foule, depuis que le commentateur avait annoncé son nom, Kurt ne lâchait plus le petit joueur arrivé en premier des yeux, Blaine avait un gros " 05 " avec son nom écrit dans le dos de son équipement rouge, et blanc, il faisait tellement petit sur ce terrain...

L'équipe du Wisconsin arriva à son tour mais la foule était moins enthousiaste que pour les Buckeyes, le commentateur les présenta eux aussi. La fanfare se calma et les cheerleaders quitta le terrain pour se mettre sur le bord du terrain.

_Veuillez vous lever pour l'hymne national interprété par le Quaterback des Buckeyes, Blaine Anderson ! _

La foule l'acclama et se leva, Blaine s'avança au milieu du terrain où un micro avait été placé, il retira son casque et mon dieu, qu'il était beau comme ça, en équipement, son casque, près à chanter ... Le bruit s'estompa et Blaine se racla la gorge, la musique commença et il commença à chanter parfaitement l'hymne, la foule suivit mais même plus de 100 000 personnes n'arrivèrent pas à couvrir ou gâcher la magnifique voix de Blaine, Kurt eut une vague de fierté qui le submergea, dire que ce garçon, qui chantait devant la nation était son homme, rien qu'à lui ... L'hymne se termina et la foule applaudit le jeune Blaine qui alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers pour faire leur tactiques tandis qu'on retirait le micro et que la fanfare quitta le terrain.

Buckeyes/Badgers, que le tout premier match de la saison commeeeeeeeeence !

* * *

**Voila voila, deux chapitres postés aujourd'hui, j'espère juste que l'histoire vous plais toujours et peut-être que le 8ème chapitres arrivera dans la soirée, sinon demain, merci de continuer à lire ! :)**


	8. Changement !

_**Voila, je poste le chapitre 8 aujourd'hui, pour la suite il faudra attendre mercredi au plus tôt, merci de continuer à suivre mon histoire ! **_

**Chapitre 8 : Changement !**

La fanfare rejoignit les gradins et s'arrêta tandis que Blaine frappa dans le ballon pour lancer le match, ses coéquipiers montèrent à touet vitesse pour stopper le joueur adverse qui avait récupéré la balle. c'est Soverling qui le stoppa violement alors que le porteur de balle arrière des Badgers reprennait la course, il y eu un " ooooooooooh " dans le public et Kurt préféra détourner le regard vers Blaine qui arrivait en courant derrière.

Les deux équipes se repositionnèrent et le match reprit, la balle fut passée au quaterback adverse qui recula pour la passer à un porteur de balle arrière qui était déjà lancé à toute vitesse, il passa deux Buckeyes avant de se faire stopper par Blaine qui le percuta sur le côté droit, il fut éjecter sur le côté et la balle lui échappa des mains, Holden se jeta sur la balle et la garda au sol.

L'arbitre siffla et Holden se releva, Blaine également, il trotina jusqu'à son équipe et se positionna, il cria et la balle lui fut passé, il recula et visa Saunders qui courait sur la droite, il la reçu mais fut plaqué juste après la réception. Et allez toute l'équipe avance, plus que quelques mètres et touchdown, en arrivant Blaine dit un truc à tous ses coéquipiers, ils se positionnèrent différement, un murmure parcoura le public et Blaine demanda la balle, il fit mine de la passer mais partit sur la gauche à toute vitesse, il passa, un, deux, trois adversaires avant d'être confronté à un gorille.

A ce moment Kurt mit ses mains devant sa bouche alors que son père, Finn, Carole et Mercedes encourageaient Blaine, ce dernier baissa la tête et ralentit avant de foncer droit dans son adversaire, les autres arrivaient derrière lui et deux Badgers avec un Buckeyes leur foncèrent dedans, ce qui permis à Blaine d'avancer encore avant de se faire écraser au sol. 3 mètres avant le touchdown..

« Il est fou, complètement fou.. » Murmura Kurt, Mercedes le prit par les épaules toute excitée.

« Kurt, je connais le foot autant que toi, donc pas du tout, mais quelque chose me dis que Blaine a fait une bonne action ! »

« Allez gamin ! » Rugit Burt en levant les bras au ciel.

Blaine se fit relever par le numéro 9, Swerood qui lui frappa le casque, ils se remirent en position, la position initial, Blaine demanda la balle et refit le même coup qui marcha encore, cette fois il fonça dans les deux adversaires face à lui et deux Buckeyes vinrent pousser derrière, le bouclé fit un mouvement rotatif et fut libéré du sandwich dans lequel il était prit avant de foncer au touchdown, sur la ligne il fit un saut stupide pour finir en beauté.

Le stade explosa alors que le commentateur se déchaînait :

_Anderson, Anderson, l'enfant de l'Ohio, le plus jeune de tous ces universitaires, le plus jeune, le plus petit, le meilleur, les Buckeyes ouvre le festival de touchdown cette saison ! _

Kurt sautilla sur place tandis que, sur le terrain, Blaine se faisait félicité, à peine 10 minutes de jeu et Blaine ouvrait les festivités ...

Le buteur, Adrian Rawmervill, un junior, arriva sur le terrain, un coup fut sifflé et alors que l'équipe adverse lui fonçait dessus il tira, pour marquer, 5 points pour les Buckeyes !

_Voici la fin du premier quart temps, les Buckeyes mène toujours 5 à 0, merci Anderson ! Changement de terrain maintenant et c'est les Badgers qui engage, go Buckeyes !_

Les Badgers engagèrent et tous se précipitèrent vers la balle, l'aterrissage fut brutal, deux Badgers avaient remontés le terrain comme des flèches pour litéralement écraser Carlos Hyde qui reçu la balle ...

Et c'est repartit, Blaine demande la balle et recule, il était près à l'envoyer mais se fait plaquer par Stave, le quaterback adverse. Ils se repositionnent, refont la même chose sauf que cette fois, Blaine réussit sa passe qui atterit dans les mains de Fields qui continu un peu sa course avant d'être plaqué au sol.

* * *

_Les Buckeyes mène 12 à 5 mais rien n'est gagné, 20 minutes de pauses s'imposent maintenant pour nos joueurs, ne vous éloignez pas trop, ils seront bientôt de retour ! _

« Hé, avec Finn et Leroy on va acheter des trucs à manger et boire, vous voulez quoi ? » Les berry, Tina, Mercedes et Carole " passèrent leur commande " et Burt se retourna vers son fils qui fixait toujours le terrain, là où Blaine venait de retirer son casque et rejoint le bord du terrain où il se mit à parler avec son entraîneur et un autre garçon qui semblait sourire à Blaine, ok, les Hudmel, Berry, Tina et Mercedes étaient très bien placé mais on ne voyait pas très bien les expressions des joueurs, bien sûr Kurt avait un vu perçante et il aurait mit sa tête à coupé que le garçon brun dévorait Blaine des yeux. Le châtain serra les poings et fronça les sourcils.

« Kurt ? Ça va ? » Kurt secoua doucement sa tête et regarda son père.

«Oui papa, un coca light c'est tout. » Il se força à sourire à son père et regarda de nouveau le terrain, Blaine, Menkins et l'autre garçon avaient disparu, une discussion s'imposait...

« Ça va Kurt ? Tu regardais bizarrement le terrain tout de suite, j'ai pas vu qui était là mais tu semblais énervé.. » Kurt regarda Hiram Berry et sourit doucement.

« Non non, c'est juste que, j'étais tellement dans le jeu, dommage que 30 minutes passe si vite. »

« C'est vrai, dommage, t'en fais, 20 minutes passe encore plus vite. »

Hiram lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de reprendre sa discussion avec sa fille et Tina.

* * *

« Coca light, Kurt. » Kurt quitta le spectacle de mi-temps donné par la fanfare et les cheerleader pour prendre sa boisson des mains chargées de son père, il le remercia et ouvrit sa boisson. « Combien de temps avant la reprise ? »

« 5 minutes à peine Burt, tu n'as pas entendu i peu près 1 minute ? » Burt hocha les épaules et fini de distrubuer les boissons et sandwichs en tout genre, il se r'assit ensuite entre Kurt et Carole.

« 12 à 5, c'est génial pour les Bucks ça, mais faut pas que la tapette se relâche, s'il continu avec ses feintes on va pas aller loin ! » Cette phrase fit enrager Kurt qui se retourner d'un coup et regarda l'homme gros et barbu qui venait de parler à un autre homme qui faisait trois fois la taille de Kurt, autant en largeur qu'en hauteur.

« Excusez-moi ? » Les deux hommes baissèrent les yeux sur Kurt et haussèrent les sourcils. « Comment est-ce que vous venez de parler de Blaine ? »

A côté, le père de Kurt, les Berry et même toute la petit bande se retourna pour regarder Kurt et les deux hommes.

« J'ai dis que le pédé ne devait pas se relâcher et ne parles pas comme si tu le connaissais gamin. » L'homme barbu rit et son ami le rejoignit un instant après, ce qui énerva encore plus Kurt qui rougit de colère.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de faire " comme si ", je LE connait, il se trouve que c'est mon petit ami voyez-vous et j'aimerais bien le voir faire gagner les Buckeyes sans que deux énormes alcoolique qui n'ont rien sut faire de leur vie l'insulte ! » Les deux hommes arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire, le plus grand se leva même, à côté de Kurt, Burt fit de même, Carole lui attrapa la main.

L'homme debout dévisagea Burt avant de se r'asseoir, Burt fit de même en passant un bras autour des épaules de son fils.

« On voit les mauvais parents.. » Kurt sentit les poings de son père se serrer, il posa sa main droite sur celle de son père en lui murmurant de se calmer, ce qu'il fit. Le commentateur reprit la parole pour annoncer que le jeu allez reprendre, les joueurs firent à nouveau leur entré en musique et établir une tactique avant de reprendre leur position.

OoO

Pour Blaine, chaque match de cette année était important, une seule défaite et l'équipe se chargera de le rappeler à l'ordre à coup de poings et pieds et même autres ... Ils lui avaient indirectement fait comprendre ça dans les vestiaires durant la pose, évidemment Blaine avait des équipiers de son côté mais largement moins nombreux que ses nouveaux ennemies. De retour sur le terrain il ne chercha pas à mettre de feinte en place, il fit seulement ce que Cooter lui avait demandé.

« Ok, prêt ? A 3, 1.. 3 ! Go go go ! » La balle lui arriva dans les mains et il recula, recula et chercha Chris des yeux, il le vit, tout près de la ligne des 20 mètres, il leva la main et ... BOOM il se retrouva au sol, le ballon s'échappant de ses mains, sa tête heurtant violement le sol, un gros poids s'applatit sur lui un moment avant de se relever, Blaine avait fermé les yeux sous le choc et les r'ouvrit directement en entendant la foule huer, il vit qu'il ne restait plus qu'un Badger face à lui qui souriait, Blaine roula en se relevant, juste pour voir Taylor courir vers le Touchdown, il repartit à toute vitesse encore un peu sonné, il remonta tout le terrain en un temps record mais ne parvint pas à stopper Taylor qui venait tout juste de sauter pour son Touchdown.

Il ralentit avant de complètement se stopper, il frappa ses deux mains contre son casque, 12 à 7 pour l'instant, non il ne faut pas perdre, il souffla tendit qu'il repartait en courant pour reprendre sa position, en arrivant ilreçu des insultes, il soupira et attendit le coup de sifflet, il fallait qu'il se rattrappe, les insultes reçu l'avaient mit dans une colère noir et il avait juste envie de frappa quelque chose ou même quelqu'un, il fixa le buteur adverse qui se préparait. Au coup de sifflet, Blaine partit comme un boulet de canon, jamais de sa vie il n'avait couru aussi vite, il bourra tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage et il atteignit à temps le buteur, il leva les bras et sauta aussi haut qu'il le pouvait pour bloquer la balle, il se la prit dans le ventre et il ramena ses mains dessus pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol.

Une fois revenu sur le terrain il partit en courant comme un malade tandis que le commentateur s'excitait dans son micro, ça encouragea Blaine qui mit quelques mètres dans la face de tous les autres joueurs, il était seul tout près du Touchdown, à la fin il se permis même de ralentir et s'arrêta sur la ligne avant de sauté comme un malade mental au sol, il sentit qu'on sautait au dessus de lui pour l'éviter et il se releva en claquant la balle au sol. Ses coéquipiers vinrent le serrer dans leur bras mais il les repoussa tous, la foule aussi en délire et Kurt en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement c'était beau.

Ils se repositionnèrent alors qu'Adrian venait tenter sa chance pour la troisième fois, Blaine était aguet, il regardait chaque adversaire, au cas où un pourrait faire un trou pour contrer mais tout semblait ok, le coup de sifflet fut donner et Adrian marqua pour la troisième fois d'affilée, Blaine lui tapota le dos avant de repartir au milieu du terrain, 17 à 7 ...

* * *

Durant les dernières minutes de se quart temps, les Buckeyes remarquèrent et transformèrent à nouveau un Touchdown, les 15 minutes écoulées, ils échangèrent de place sur le terrain et c'était repartit, à la fin du match, les Buckeyes gagnèrent 36 à 9, toute l'équipe afflua sur le terrain alors que les Badgers le quittèrent énervés, ils avaient tout donné mais face aux Buckeyes ...

Kurt hurla le nom de Blaine dans les gradins et il remarqua que les supporteurs du bas commençaient à descendrent sur le terrain, il regarda ses amis et famille pour voir les Berry avec Tina, Mercedes et Finn descendre les gradins, il souria et les suivis quand Mercedes lui attrappa la main, il les descendit le plus vite possible et sauta au dessus des barrières de sécurité pour enfin arriver sur le terrain, pendant tout ce temps il ne lâcha pas la main de Mercedes et se joigna à la masse rouge et grise qui criait, ils réussirent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'équipe, ils esquivèrent les joueurs remplaçant et il le vit, enfin, il vit son nom inscrit en gros dans son dos avec son numéro 5, il serrait un homme qui n'était pas en tenu mais en survêtement dans ses bras, surement un entraîneur ou autre, il le lâcha et retira son casque, il le brandit et se retourna, Kurt hésita un instant mais finit par se jeter dans les bras de Blaine, ce dernier lâcha un petit hoquet avant de baisser son regard sur Kurt, il sourit en le reconnaissant et le serra dans ses bras, quelle belle soirée !

* * *

« Yeaaaaaah, on les as bien baisés ces Blaireaux, bien joué Anderson ! » Fields leva les mains pour frapper de celles de Blaine qui les frappa en souriant.

« Fermez la, s'vous plais, vos gueules ! » Tous se la fermèrent et se tourna vers Swerood. « Anderson, je crois que je parle au nom de toute l'équipe se je dis que le fait qu'on sache que tu sois gay te rend meilleur ... Tu nous crains, je me trompe ? »

Blaine resta silencieux, tous se tournèrent vers lui en attendant une réponse, il baissa la tête et affirma, il releva un instant les yeux et il vit Swerood sourire en coin. Une minute plus tard il était attrappé par le cou et collé contre un casier, un petit gris sortit de sa gorge.

« Alors continu Anderson, ne nous lâches pas avant la fin de la saison. » Il relâcha Blaine qui se massa le cou. « Si tu veux te laver ici c'est maintenant, je prend pas ma douche avec toi, tu t'es assez rincé l'oeil depuis l'an dernier .. Ah et en fait, j'ai vu ton petit ami ce soir, il a sauté dans tes bras après notre victoire, c'est meugnon. »

Blaine déglutit, ils allaient pas s'en prendre à Kurt quand même ?

« Swerood.. Si tu t'en prend à lui, je te promet que ça ira très mal, et pas seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour toute l'équipe... » Le centre se retourna pour faire face à Blaine.

« Ah oui ? » Nouveau sourire en coin.

« Ouais, qu'est-ce que Menkins penserait si son meilleur élément décidait de céder aux Wolverines juste parce que les putains d'homophobes de Buckeyes le menaçait de s'en prendre à son petit ami ? »

Swerood ne répondit pas, il prit sa serviette et partit dans les douches. Blaine regarda chaque joueur un par un avant de partir dans l'autre douche, c'est vrai que le Michigan lui avait fait une demande, après avoir apris la nouvelle sur Blaine, Bob Bowman - entraîneur des Wolverines du Michigan - avait contacté Blaine en lui disant que les Wolverines n'avaient rien contre un quaterback gay, Blaine avait hésité un instant mais c'était dit que rejoindre les pires ennemies des Buckeyes n'était surement pas la meilleurs chose à faire, ça serait pire pour lui, mais d'un côté ça serait peut-être mieux de jouer avec des personnes qui vous acceptent tel que vous êtes, après avoir dit ça, Blaine retourna encore ça dans son esprit, il devait en parler à Menkins, il ne voulait plus souffrir, il avait assez souffert en seconde.

Après être sortit de sa douche, Blaine rangea ses affaires, prit son sac et partit sans un regard aux autres, la menace faisait son effet en tout cas, une bonne chose, dans les couloirs il croisa Menkins qui se rendait dans les vestiaires, il arrêta Blaine.

« Hé gamin, tu pars déjà ? ... On te fais chier ? » Blaine remit correctement la hanse de son sac sur son épaule.

« Non, enfin .. Non, bref, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose entraîneur, mais... C'est assez délicat, on peut en parler au calme dans votre bureau ? »

« Haha, qu'est-ce qui est aussi délicat gamin ? Dis le moi ici. » Menkins avait un demi sourire collé au visage, Blaine baissa la tête, soupira et la releva.

« Bowman m'as contacté hier soir .. » Rien qu'à ces mots, Menkins perdit son sourire, son visage fana complètement, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, pas lui, pas Blaine. « ...Et, je compte le recontacter. Ce soir. Je quitte les Buckeyes ...»

* * *

_**Laissez des reviews, c'est bien de savoir si l'histoire vous plais toujours ou ce que je dois améliorer ! A la prochaine ! :)**_


	9. Ne jamais abandonner

_**Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait ! **_

_**Mais**__ Endless-Street __**tu dois faire erreur, je ne suis pas ta petite pomme :p **_

_**Bref bref bref, voila le chapitre 9 ! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Ne jamais abandonner**_

« Heu attend ... Quoi ? »

« Vous m'avez très bien entendu Monsieur Menkins, Bowman m'as contacté hier soir, et il m'as dit de le recontacter si je voulais faire un essai avec les Wolverines, j'ai dis " ok " et vu ce qui s'est passé ce soir je préfère partir.. »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ? Tout s'est bien passé on a gagné le match ! » Blaine soupira, il voyait bien que Menkins s'énervait mais honnêtement, il en avait rien à faire.

« Je parle dans les vestiaires, on vient à nouveau de me " rappeler à l'ordre " j'en ai assez, Bowman m'as dit que plus de la moitié des Wolverines étaient contre la violence homohpobes, trois quart, un demi quart s'en fous et l'autre demi quart sont homophobes, désolé mais là, j'en ai besoin. »

« Donne moi les noms, je vais aller les trou.. »

« Non, franchement Monsieur Menkins, c'est pas la peine, ils recommenceront. » Menkins souffla, il se passa ensuite sa main sur son visage et resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre.

« Ecoute gamin, tu es notre meiller joueur, tu dépasse tous les quaterbacks que j'ai vu passer, s'il te plais ne nous lâches pas pour si peu et puis.. Qui te dis que Bowman dit vrai, ils sont surement tous homophobes aussi ! »

« Oui bien sûr, l'homophobie n'est rien à côté d'une stupide coupe ! Et ensuite, Bowman m'as mit en contact avec des joueurs, les onze principaux et on s'est très bien entendu là dessus et puis ce n'est qu'une essai, si ça se passe mal je reviens ici ... »

« Ah non gamin, non.. Tu quitte ce stade avant d'avoir écouté ce que j'ai à dire... Tu ne repasse plus les portes pour un entraînement ou porter les couleurs de l'Ohio, tu es prévenu. Si ça se passe mal là-bas tu y reste ou au pire des cas tu n'as plus d'équipe. » Blaine sembla réfléchir un instant, Menkins paraîssait satisfait mais Blaine lui sourit.

« Bien. de toute façon, j'imagine que le Michigan ne peut pas être plus pire, bonne soirée Monsieur Menkins et félicitation pour votre victoire ! » Il tapota l'épaule de son " ex entraineur - recruteur " et le planta dans le couloir.

* * *

Arrivé sur le parking des joueurs, Blaine alla à sa voiture, il l'ouvrit et mit son sac dans le coffre avant de le refermer et s'appuyer contre sa voiture, il sortit son portable en regardant le lieu sombre, il entendait encore certains supporteur qui n'avaient pas encore quitté le stade, le parking des supporteurs était juste de l'autre côté après tout, il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire triste, quitter les Buckeyes faisait mal après tout, c'est Menkins qui l'avait recruté, guidé et mené à la gloire et faire partit des Wolverines entraînerait un déménagement ? Pas la peine d'y penser maintenant ...

Il déverrouilla son portable et regarda ses messages, il y en avait trois de Kurt, il sourit en se rappelant de la fin du match, Kurt qui était venu se blottir contre lui lui avait fait un bien fou, rien n'y faisait, il était littéralement fou de ce garçon, son sourire s'agrandit en voyant le " _je t'aime_ " à la fin, il lui répondit, ignora les autres messages et rangea son portable, il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et avant de pouvoir monter il entendit quelque chose heurter son capot avant de rebondir dessus et s'écraser sur le sol, il baissa les yeux et vit la balle de foot.

En relevant les yeux il ne fut pas étonné de voir Fields, Rawmervill et Wöerh marcher vers lui avec leur veste de l'Ohio, Blaine serra les poings.

« Homo, je crois que t'as oublié de faire quelque chose avant de rejoindre ta pute. »

Rawmervill et Wöerh bloquèrent Blaine qui au mot de " pute " avait foncé droit sur Fields, ils le firent reculer contre sa voiture, ou plutôt le claqua contre veillant à se qu'il se cogne bien fort le dos contre, Fields ricanna et alla à l'arrière ouvrir le coffre, il ouvrit le sac.

« J'imagine que t'auras plus besoin de ça.. » Il sortit le casque des Buckeyes, il le lança à l'avant afin de le jeter sur Blaine qui le reçu à la tête, il grogna et chercha à s'échapper des mains des deux autres, Fields sortit ensuite le pantacourt, il le jeta à Wöerh qui l'emmena près de la bouche de Blaine, il jeta un regard à Fields qui fit un signe de tête et il tenta de l'enfoncer dans la bouche du jeune bouclé.

Pendant ce temps, Fields sortit le t-shirt au nom de Blaine qu'il avait porté durant le match, il revint vers les trois et tapota l'épaule de Wöerh pour lui dire d'arrêter, il lâcha le pantacourt et Blaine le recracha en ayant pas mal dans la bouche. Fields sortit un briquet de sa poche et leva le t-shirt, il alluma le briquet et mit la flame au bout de la manche, le feu prit lentement avant de ravager tout le maillot.

Blaine sentit que Rawmervill lâchait un peu prise et il en profita pour tirer d'un coup sec son bras de sa prise, il lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou gauche et Adrian tomba au sol en lâchant un cri de douleur, Blaine envoya ensuite son poing dans la machoire de Marks qui s'écrasa la tête la première contre la voiture bleu marine, Blaine fonça ensuite sur Chris qui venait de lâcher le t-shirt au sol, il le plaqua magnifiquement au sol avant de le rouer de coup au visage.

Il dût se passer cinq minutes avant que Rawmerville revint à la charge et tirant Blaine en arrière, il tomba sur le dos et Adrian lui envoya son pied dans la figure, le plus jeune entendit un craquement et sentit ensuite un liquide chaud sortir de son nez, Fields reprit ses esprits et se releva pour venir prêter main forte à Adrian. Blaine se roula sur le côté et monta ses mains au visage pour se protéger, Wöerh se releva à son tour en tenant sa machoire, il se mit à genoux et dit aux autres de s'arrêter, les coups s'arrêtèrent de pleuvoir et Marks releva Blaine, il prit ses bras et les coinça dans son dos dans une prise qui empêchait Blaine de bouger et les coups reprirent de plus belles.

OoO

« Alors, ça t'as plût fils ? »

« Oh que oui, Blaine a été génial, sérieusement j'ai jamais autant aimé le foot que ce soir ! » Kurt sourit de toutes ses dents en montant dans la voiture à son père. « Papa, Blaine m'as dit qu'il n'était pas encore partit, on peut passer voir sur le parking des joueurs s'il a pas bougé ? »

« Pourquoi ça ? Tu vas le voir demain à McKinley et puis le parking des joueurs est réservé aux joueurs, ça m'étonnerait qu'on puisse y entrer, tout le monde irait sinon et je pense qu'il aimerait bien rentrer chez lui après ce match. »

« Papa, demain on est samedi, je le verrais donc pas et moi aussi je suis fatigué mais.. »

« Alors si tu es fatigué on y va, envoi lui un message pour lui donner rendez-vous demain. »

Kurt soupira, pourquoi son père était aussi chiant des fois ? Il posa sa tête contre sa fenêtre tandis que son père démarait, tant pis, il le verrait demain. il sortit son portable pour lui donner rendez-vous au Lima Bean.

OoO

Après un énième coup, les jambes de Blaine lâchèrent, Wöerh qui ne s'y attendait pas le laissa tomber au sol. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol, il resta un moment comme ça à se balancer avant de se laisser tomber en avant, il entendit rire au dessus de lui, il aurait voulu de tout son être se relever et les fracasser mais il n'avait tout simplement plus la force.

« Alors ma tapette, on est mort ? Fini ? Arf, ça va être dur pour pouvoir rejoindre les Wolverines.. » Fields s'agenouilla à côté de Blaine. « Toi qui est si intelligent.. T'as pas pensé que quitter les Buckeyes allait être pire ? ... Tu t'es pas dis que la, on va pouvoir t'en foutre pleins la gueule parce qu'on a plus à faire semblant de t'apprécier ? C'est que le déb... »

Dans son état entre la conscience et l'inconscience, Blaine cru apercevoir une lumière forte fasse à lui, Chris qui avait commencé à tapoter sa tête se releva à toute vitesse, Blaine entendit un bruit de portière qu'on ouvre et claque puis une voix d'homme.

« Hé ! Sécurité ! Sécurité ! » Les pas de ses trois anciens coéquipiers se firent entendre. « Arrêtez vous ! »

Arrivé à la hauteur de Blaine, l'agent de sécurité s'arrêta, il se baissa et retourna lentement Blaine en tenant sa tête à l'arrière, il fronça les sourcils en voyant la quantité de sang sur son visage. « Anderson, si vous m'entendez, ouvrez les yeux.. »

Blaine fit un effort surhumain pour ouvrir ses yeux, il vit le visage noir de l'agent qui porta sa main droite à son talki walki accroché à son épaule gauche. « Aux unités du secteur du parking des joueurs, ici l'agent Fabians, j'ai Anderson blessé, envoyez une ambulance, je répète, Anderson est blessé, envoyez une ambulance, section des Buckeyes, rangé A, faîtes également le tour du parking pour trouver les trois agresseurs. »

Il regarda ensuite de nouveau Blaine et il reposa doucement sa tête au sol.

« Les secours arrivent gamin, tiens bon. » Le talki walki émit un bruit et une voix en sortit :_ Agent Fabians, ici l'agent Houberdon, vous avez eu les agresseurs ?_ « Non, seulement vu le visage d'un, mais je crois avoir reconnu les autres aussi... » _Qui étais-ce ?_ « Fields, Chris Fields accompagné d'Adrian Rawmerville et de Marks Wöerh.. » _Vous êtes sûr ?!_ « Certain pour Fields et vous savez, les trois font la pair. » _Bien, l'ambulance arrive..._

* * *

« Rha, j'aurai dû prévoir que ça allait être galère pour quitter le stade.. » pour la quatrième fois, Burt claxonna.

« Papa, calme toi, c'est pas grave, allume la radio, ça sera déjà bien. » Burt soupira mais écouta son fils, il alluma la radio qui était sur une station de country. « Oh mon dieu, change ça tout de suite ! » Burt gromela mais changea, il passa plusieurs stations avant de s'arrêter sur une station d'info sport.

« Ah oui ! Les Giants de San Francisco rencontraient les Yankees ce soir ! » Il monta le volume pour mieux entendre les résultats et leva le poing en l'air quand il apprit la victoire des Giants.

Dehors, la sirène d'une ambulance se fit entendre, plusieurs voitures durent reculer pour la laisser passer, Kurt la suivie des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un virage, les sirènes d'une voiture de police qui se rapprochait arriva aux oreilles de Kurt, il regarda aussi la voiture jusqu'à ne plus la voir, que se passait-il ? Soudain la radio attira son attention...

_...le match de ce soir qui opposait les Buckeyes de l'Ohio State aux Badgers du Wisconsin, d'après la sécurité du stade, les Badgers ne sont pas impliqués, toute l'équipe étant partit rapidement, l'agent Fabians qui faisait sa ronde sur le parking des joueurs affirmerait que trois joueurs de l'Ohio State seraient responsable de cette attaque. Une équipe de nos journalistes vient d'être envoyé sur place pour tenter d'en savoir plus.. _

Les yeux de Kurt s'aggrandirent et son coeur s'accéléra.

« Qui a été attaqué papa ?! » son père ne répondit pas, autour, les personnes sortaient de leur voiture, avant que Burt ne puisse l'en empêcher, Kurt ouvrit sa portière et partit en courant en suivant les autres fans. Finn ouvrit la sienne et suivit Kurt, Carole dit à Burt de ne pas bouger et partit en appelant les deux garçons.

Kurt arriva au parking des joueurs mais fut forcé de s'arrêter à la barrière, deux hommes habillé en noir - comme des agents de polices - étaient plantés devant et écartaient les bras - ce qui en passant était inutile vu qu'une barrière de sécurité pour les voitures étaient là - derrière, Kurt pouvait voir l'ambulance et la voiture de police arrêté, l'endroit était éclairé par les phares de quatre voitures et les lumières de sirènes de la voiture de police et l'ambulance. Kurt cru que son coeur s'était arrêté quand il vit la voiture de Blaine juste derrière une voiture noir de sécurité, il poussa quelques personnes et se pressa contre la barrière de sécurité.

« BLAINE ! » un des hommes de sécurité, grand et costau alla vers lui pour lui demander de reculer mais Kurt ne l'écoutait pas. « BLAINE ! » Il leva ses yeux vers l'homme de sécurité. « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?! Comment il va ?! »

« S'il vous plais monsieur, reculé et ça ira, vous inquiètez pas, votre idol ira mieux dans quelques temps. »

« Ce n'est pas mon idol ! C'est mon petit ami idiot, je veux le voir ! » Kurt sentit une main se refermer sur son épaule, il se retourna pour voir Finn.

« Mec, ça va aller pour Blaine, viens. » Kurt secoua la tête, il se libéra de l'emprise de Finn et se mit à crier le plus fort possible.

« Non ! Je m'en irais quand j'aurais vu mon petit ami, dégage Finn ! » Autour de lui les fans le regardaient et murmuraient mais honnêtement, il en avait rien à faire, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voir son petit ami, être sûr qu'il aille bien, le talki walki de l'homme près de Kurt s'alluma et une voix en sortit pour dire que Blaine était en mauvais état et qu'il fallait dégager un passage pour l'ambulance. L'homme répondit qu'il avait reçu et il cria de reculer, presque personnes ne bougea, il rajouta que c'était pour la vie de leur quaterback et un mouvement général se fit, tous reculèrent, tous sauf Kurt et Finn.

« Ecoute gamin, si tu veux que ton héros se remette tu dois bouger. »

« Mais vous êtes aussi con ?! Blaine n'est pas mon héros, enfin dans un sens si mais c'est mon PETIT AMI, j'invente rien du tout, je suis Kurt Hummel, on s'est rencontré à McKinley son nouveau lycée, demandé à mon demi frère ! » Il se retourna vers Finn qui avait l'air d'un cerf devant les phares d'une voiture.

« Kurt ! Finn ! » Caroles arriva en courant, elle se stoppa en reprennant son souffle. « Kurt, je sais que tu t'inquiète mais ça va aller, venez, je suis appelé en urgence à l'hôpital pour ce cas justement, il faut y aller ! »

« Je ne bougerai pas ! » La voiture de police arriva, la barrière s'ouvrit mais Kurt, Finn et Caroles empêchaient le passage, un des agents sortit pour demander de bouger mais Kurt refusa, les deux autres aussi, l'agent de sécurité lui expliqua le problème et après avoir posé quelques questions sur la rencontre et la situation de Kurt et Blaine, l'agent de police lui dit qu'il le croyait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas aller le voir, l'ambulance finit par arriver derrière mais Kurt persistait, l'agent de police alla expliquer la situation à un ambulancier.

Après avoir perdu cinq minutes l'ambulancier fit monter Kurt avec Carole - vu qu'elle aussi devait aller à l'hôpital - Finn dû repartir vers Burt, la foule s'écarta au fur et à mesure que l'ambulance avançait. A l'intérieur, Kurt reçu un gros coup qui lui coupa le souffle, Blaine avait un masque respiratoire et sa chemise était ouverte, sur son torse deux fils étaient reliés à un machine qui annonçait " l'état " de Blaine, deux ambulanciers s'efforçaient de nettoyer les plaies de Blaine alors que celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts mais ne semblait pas fair eattention à ce qu'il se passait.

Dans un visage, sa tête se tourna légérement sur la gauche et son regard se posa sur Kurt qui pleurait doucement contre Carole en regardant Blaine, Carole était justement au téléphone pour dire qu'elle arrivait avec l'ambulance et annoncer l'état de Blaine.

« K.. » Les yeux de Blaine roulèrent doucement mais une petite claque lui fut donné sur la joue et ses yeux revinrent fixer Kurt. « Fhkur ... » Le masque empêchait Blaine de parler mais Kurt comprit tout de même qu'il essayait de dire son nom, il se leva et alla à la tête de Blaine - afin de ne pas gêner les ambulanciers - il se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux de Blaine qui essaya de redire son nom. Kurt sécha ses larmes et les yeux de Blaine roula à nouveau, nouvelle claque, un ambulancier demanda à Kurt de le maintenir éveillé alors le châtain se pencha un peu au dessus de lui et lui demanda de ne jamais le quitter des yeux, il se mit ensuite à lui parler de n'importe quoi pour le garder éveillé.

L'ambulance arriva enfin à destination, les portes s'ouvrirent et on " arracha " Blaine de Kurt, la civière roula et on sortit Blaine qui partit à toute vitesse, Carole suivit et Kurt resta seul dans l'ambulance, il regarda autour de lui avant de descendre aussi, dehors il vit la voiture de son père qui arrivait, Burt se gara n'importe où sur le côté avant de descendre, il prit son fils qui pleurait de nouveau dans ses bras et le fit rentrer.

A l'acceuil, une infirmière s'avança vers eux en les voyants débouler comme des fous, Burt lui dit que c'était pour Blaine Anderson mais l'infirmière leur ordonna de rester en salle d'attente, Kurt tenta de discuter mais l'infirmière assura que c'était impossible, ils partirent donc attendre en salle d'attente, une attente interminable ...

* * *

_**Bon autant le dire je suis pas content de ce chapitre, j'ai été vite et je voulais le finir avant de tomber dans des révisions de fou (hum hum) mais bon, j'espère que ça passera quand même, voila voila ^^**_


	10. L'amour est plus fort que tout

_**HELLOOOOOO, alors ça va depuis le temps ? Bref vraiment désolé pour le retard, deux/trois petits "problèmes" ont fait leur apparition pour Antoine alors il n'a pas eu le temps de reprendre la FF, donc je la "reprend" mais il me dit exactement ce qu'il veut donc pas de panique, je ne vais pas tout gâcher (j'espère du moins). Et les chapitres arriveront plus vite à présent, plus de brevet à réviser, plus de devoirs, seulement du temps et des vacances.**_

**_Donc voici le chapitre 10 qui est donc basé sur Blaine à l'hôpital suite à son agression à la sortie de son match._**

**_Bonne lecture à vous et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis ! :)_**

**_Ps : Désolé pour les fautes, je me suis pourtant relue mais, j'en oublies toujours :/_**

**_~Charlène_**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : L'amour est plus fort que tout.**

Cela faisait maintenant bien deux heures que Kurt attentait dans la salle d'attente avec son père et Finn, Carole était partit pour s'occuper du cas de Blaine en urgence, une masse de personnes s'était formé dans la salle d'attente pour Blaine, les infirmière avaient dû demander à certaines personnes de partir mais beaucoup refusaient de bouger.

Tout à coup, Kurt entendit des sirènes de police au loin et le tiers des personnes là pour Blaine décidèrent de quitter les lieux, Kurt soupira pour la énième fois. Cependant il ne pleurait plus, son père avait réussi à calmer ça. Finn, lui, s'était endormit sur sa chaise, il était déjà tard... Les sirènes se rapprochaient de plus en plus et soudain elles s'arrêtèrent mais les gyrophares éclairés l'entrée de l'hôpital. Quatre agents de police entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le coin d'attente. La plupart des personnes portaient les couleurs de l'Ohio, ce ne fut donc pas compliqué pour les agents de les repérer pour leur demander de partir..

" Monsieur, nous allons vous demander de quitter les lieux ... " Burt et Kurt relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

" Je ne bougerai pas, ma femme est en service et le petit ami de mon fils a morflé, j'attend des nouvelles... " L'agent regarda Kurt qui avait toujours les yeux et le nez rouge.

" Bon, vu que vous êtes un adulte et que vous n'avez pas l'air cinglé je veux bien vous croire.. " L'agent se dirigea vers un groupe de quatre jeunes filles. Burt se tourna alors vers Kurt.

" Qu'est-ce que les gens peuvent être con... " Cela tira un petit sourire à Kurt.

Une demie heure plus tard, l'hôpital s'était un peu vidé, il était plus d'une heure du matin et Finn dormait toujours avec un léger ronflement qui commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Kurt qui se leva, son père l'interrogea du regard.

" Je vais me prendre un café, j'ai vraiment besoin de caféine, tu veux un thé ou quelque chose ? " Burt donna une réponse négative, Kurt partit alors au distributeur à café plus loin, près de l'accueil. Il sortit de l'argent à se prit un café bien noir.

Les portes du couloir au fond à droite s'ouvrirent à la volé et Kurt sursauta renversant un peu de café, il vit Carole sortir d'un pas énergique et rapide, elle repéra son mari et elle fonça vers lui, Kurt les rejoignis.

" Ah, Kurt. Je viens de vous donner des nouvelles de Blaine. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il est dans un piteux état. Son nez, ses lèvres, arcades sourcilière, même ses joues, on pense qu'ils ont raclés son visage contre le sol. Ils ont étaient horrible avec lui. Il a aussi quatre côtes cassées et le bras gauche. Il a des problèmes respiratoires mais son état est stable, on réussi à gérer ça, ne vous en faîtes, il ira bientôt mieux, c'est promis, ne t'en fais pas Kurt. "

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux alors que des larmes roulaient à nouveau sur les joues de Kurt, elle releva la tête et lui embrassa la joue.

" J'y retourne, je reviendrai quand vous serez autorisés à venir le voir, on l'a plongé dans un coma artificiel pour ne pas qu'il souffre trop, il a la lèvre inférieur complètement explosé et puis bon, après tous les coups qu'il a dû se prendre.. On va éviter de trop le faire souffrir. "

Elle fit un petit sourire triste et désolé à Kurt avant de repartir dans le couloir par où elle était venue. Burt prit son fils dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Par dessus l'épaule de son père, Kurt vit Finn remuer et enfin se réveiller, il sursauta en voyant où il était.

" Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi je suis ici ?! " Burt lâcha Kurt pour se tourner vers Finn, il se r'assit et lui expliqua.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt récupéra le petit goblet de café qu'il avait laissé sur une petite table remplit de magasines au milieu des chaises, il porta le gobelet à ses lèvres et le but d'un coup. Il alla jeter le gobelet à la poubelle et il vit qu'une femme à l'accueil le suivait des yeux avec un sourire amicale, il le lui rendit avant de retourner s'asseoir.

" C'est pas exactement comme ça que j'avais imaginé ma fin de soirée... " Kurt posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père en disant ça. Immédiatement un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules.

" Comment tu la voyait ? " Burt colla un baiser dans les cheveux de son fils.

" Je me voyais retrouver Blaine à la maison, le féliciter et après on aurait été mangé dans un restaurant tous les deux pour fêter ça. Et après il aurait dormir chez nous, après t'avoir demandé la permission évidement, et je me serais endormis blottit contre lui en sentant son torse se soulever doucement. A la place, je vais aller m'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de lui, lui tenir sa main 'valide' et le regarder les larmes aux yeux... "

" Hé, hé, Kurt, t'as entendu Carole ? Il est ok, t'as aucuns soucis à te faire, il sera bientôt de nouveau sur pieds. "

" Mais ça fait mal.. " Les portes du couloirs s'ouvrirent de nouveau et Carole en sortit avec un médecin, ils se séparèrent arrivé à l'accueil, Carole alla vers Burt, Kurt et Finn alors que le médecin allait vers le bureau de l'accueil.

" Ok, vous pouvez venir. " Kurt se leva, son père et Finn l'imitèrent. Carole prit la main de Kurt et le châtain eu l'impression d'avoir dix ans de moins, sa mère lui tenant la main pour aller voir son grand père entre la vie et la mort...

Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin dans ce couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre 27. Carole lança un regard à Kurt qui était étrangement calme. Carole soupira doucement et ouvrit la porte. Tout était calme, on entendait que le _bip_ régulier et la respiration assez calme de Blaine qui était quand même forte. Il avança lentement dans la chambre où une chaise était déjà posé de l'autre côté du lit, à la droite du petit brun. Il faisait encore plus petit dans ce lit et si fragile.

Et ces tuyaux qui le reliaient de partout, ce masque autour de son nez et de sa bouche, ce bandages autour de sa tête qui passait par son oeil droit, cet attelle à son bras gauche... Kurt contourna le lit et s'installa sur la chaise, il prit immédiatement la main de Blaine et la serra doucement. Sentir sa main chaude contre la sienne le rassura un peu.

" Tu veux qu'on te laisse un moment avec lui ? " Kurt releva doucement sa tête vers son père et acquiesça. Il sortit avec Finn et Carole, mais juste avant ça, Kurt interpella Carole.

" Carole ? " Elle se retourna. " Est-ce qu'il... Est-ce qu'il m'entend ? " Elle acquiesça et sourit tristement avant de sortir.

Kurt rapprocha alors un peu sa chaise du lit. De sa main libre, il caressa doucement les petites bouclettes qui ressortait du bandage.

" Tu sais... Je voulais allais te retrouver directement sur le parking, j'aurais dû forcer papa à m'y emmener .. T'as été formidable ce soir. J'étais tellement fier d'être ton petit ami à ce moment là. Enfin, je veux dire que je l'ai toujours été, même, rien qu'être ton ami, mais particulièrement ce soir. Tu es tellement formidable et ça fait tellement mal de savoir qu'on t'as.. "

Kurt laissa un sanglot involontaire sortir, il mit sa main qui était dans les boucles devant sa bouche et s'efforça de se calmer. Il souffla doucement avant de continuer à parler.

" T'inquiète pas, tout s'arrangera, tout... On traversera tout ensemble, je t'abandonnerai jamais.. "

Quelques coups timides fur frappés et la porte fut poussé quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de Burt passa derrière.

" Kurt, il est tard, on reviendra demain... "

" Papa, je veux rester avec lui, s'il te plait.. " Burt vit des larmes sur le visage de son fils, il soupira.

" Tu as besoin de sommeil, ça te tue d'être là, viens.. "

" Papa, s'il te plait, je veux pas le laisser seul dans cette chambre. " Burt préféra ne pas contrarier son fils, donc il abandonna.

" Ok, on repasse demain, mais repose toi, Carole reste, si jamais il te faut quelque chose, il faudra juste la demander à l'accueil, je t'aime. "

" Merci, je t'aime aussi, papa. " Il essuya ses quelques larmes et une fois que la porte fut refermée sur son père il posa sa tête sur le lit, le haut reposant contre l'épaule droite de Blaine, il murmura un 'Je t'aime' et ferma les yeux...

* * *

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Kurt avait un mal de nuque horrible, il se redressa doucement et fit craquer son cou, bien qu'il n'aimait pas ça, il se frotta la nuque par derrière et posa son regard sur Blaine. Il leva sa main pour de nouveau toucher ses bouclettes mais la porte s'ouvrit et une femme brune se 'jeta' littéralement sur Blaine, derrière elle, il y avait un homme en costard qui était le portrait craché de Blaine, lui, avait le visage fermé et avançait doucement vers le lit après avoir refermé la porte.

En voyant Kurt, il s'arrêta cependant, son regard se posa sur sa main qui était jointe au brun. Kurt croisa son regard et le plus vieux fronça les sourcils. Il se détourna du lit pour prendre deux chaises. Il en mit une derrière sa compagne et lui s'assit sur l'autre. Kurt retira sa main de celle de Blaine. C'était les parents de son petit ami, oh mon dieu, il aurait dû écouter son père et rentrer hier soir.

La femme finit par relever ses yeux humides et ils croisèrent ceux de Kurt, il lui fit un mince sourire triste qui fit mal au coeur du châtain.

" Tu.. Tu es le petit ami de Blaine ? " Du coin de l'oeil, Kurt vit le père de Blaine fermer ses yeux et grimacer, cependant, Madame Anderson venait de lui parler. Il acquiesça en silence. Elle sourit un peu plus. " Je suis Mary, la maman de Blaine. "

" En.. Enchanté Mada... "

" Appel moi Mary et tu peux me tutoyer aussi.. " Elle tendit sa main, Kurt la serra poliment.

" Oh non, je ne vais pas vous tutoyer, mais, d'accord, je vous appel Mary, alors, je suis Kurt. "

" Comme tu veux. Ça me fait plaisir de te rencontrer, Blaine m'as parlé de toi, il a dit que du bien, il m'a dit combien tu étais beau et gentil et... Je vois qu'il n'avait pas tord. "

Kurt sentit son coeur se gonfler suite à la déclaration de la mère de Blaine, il parlait de lui à sa mère et ne disait que du bien. Blaine est parfait, il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur son visage abîmé.

" Kurt, voici mon mari et papa de Blaine, Richard. " Elle s'était légèrement écarté du lit et montrait l'homme assit sur la chaise, néanmoins, il ne fit aucun geste amical, il lui fit un vague signe de tête et Kurt murmura un 'enchanté' presque inaudible.

Il y eu un silence, Mary s'était re-penché sur son fils et Richard le regardait, les bras croisés sur son torse, Kurt, lui, n'osait même pas reprendre la main de son bien aimé dans la sienne, il était tellement gêné... Il aurait juste voulu que Blaine se réveil soudainement ou que quelqu'un arrive, n'importe qui...

" Tu travails dur pour réussir ? " Kurt releva la tête vers le père de Blaine, est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de lui poser cette question ?

" Richard... Je ne pense pas que cette question soit importante vu la situa.. " Richard la coupa ne quittant pas son regard de Kurt.

" Je veux seulement m'assurer que mon fils fréquente quelqu'un qui mérite de fréquenter un Anderson. Déjà que c'est un garçon... "

" Richard ! " Mary se releva de toute sa hauteur avant de se tourner vers Kurt qui était aussi rouge qu'une cerise trop mûre. " Il est très protecteur.. "

" Hum... Eh bien, oui je .. Je travail dur, j'ai des bonnes notes... "

" Bien. Que veux-tu faire plus tard ? " La gorge de Kurt sècha, mon dieu, le père de Blaine allait le trouver complètement cinglé.

" Je.. " Il se racla la gorge. " J'aimerai être ... A Broadway, j'adore chanter et danser, je sais que c'est dingue et que j'ai 90% de chance ce me louper mais, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour ça.. "

" Sportif professionnel et comédien chanteur, toujours en mouvement, ça ne tiendra pas longtemps si tu veux mon avis, Mary. " Il eu un petit sourire en coin, ce qui énerva Kurt.

" Blaine et moi nous aimons très fort, Monsieur Anderson et je ne pense pas que notre amour partira comme ça, juste parce que nous faisons ce que nous aimons. De plus, sachez que Blaine aussi rêve de Broadway. " Le sourire de Richard quitta son visage.

" C'est absurde.. Je connais mon fils, je sais que pour lui, le football et la boxe c'est tout pour lui, il finira en NFL et point. "

" Désolé d'insister, mais je pense que je connais un peu mieux Blaine sur ce point, j... "

" Assez ! " Richard se leva. " Si tu crois que tu connais mieux mon fils, tu te trompes, je suis son père, je suis son géniteur, je le connais mieux que personne. Si je dis qu'il finira en NFL, il le finira ! Maintenant je te prierai de quitter cette chambre si c'est pour dire des âneries pareil ! "

" Richard, calme toi s'il te plait, notre fils entend, il ne voudrait surement pas que son père se dispute avec l'homme qu'il aime. " Elle prit la main droite de son mari qui la regarda avant de se r'asseoir.

" Tu as raison Mary, mais je souhaite toujours que ce garçon quitte cette chambre. " Kurt vit qu'elle allait protester mais il parla plus vite.

" Non. C'est bon, j'ai compris, je gêne, qui sait, peut-être que c'est moi qui gêne sa reprise de connaissance, peut-être qu'il est déjà réveillé et qu'il attend que je parte pour le montrer parce qu'il ne veut pas voir ma tête, de toute façon, vu que dans quelques années il sera mondialement connu et que moi je serai à la rue parce que je n'aurai pas réussi, il n'aura rien à faire avec moi, autant s'habituer à son absence dés maintenant. "

Kurt se leva furieusement sous le regard impassible du père de Blaine et l'air choqué de sa mère, il se dirigea vers la porte la tête relevée bien que des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux mais il ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à Richard. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et elle s'ouvrit toute seule, sur Carole qui sursauta.

" Oh, Kurt, ton père arrive, je viens m'occuper de Blaine, tu peux rester si tu... " Elle remarqua les Anderson derrière. " Bonjour. " Les deux parents qui étaient déjà retournés vers eux se levèrent en même temps. " Oui, voila, je vais vous demander de sortir le temps que je m'occupe de votre fi... "

" Ça va, nous avons compris, de toute façon nous devons y aller, du travail, Mary. " La petite femme essuya ses larmes et passa devant Kurt, elle effleura sa main volontairement pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était avec lui mais Kurt la recula vivement. Richard ne dit quittant simplement l'hôpital.

" J'ai l'impression que c'est une vraie tête de con ! Allez restes avec moi le temps que Burt arrive. " Kurt recula et Carole entra, il alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise posant son menton sur le bras droit de Blaine.

" Ouais... Une vraie tête de con.. "


End file.
